Pride and Protection
by OCD girl
Summary: When the events of the past shape the actions of the future, the Bennet family has many secrets that may help better explain the perception of the neighbourhood. This story begins in 1830, by the time of the events in the novel it is 1850.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a day, Mr. Thomas Bennet II was sharing drinks with his son whose wife was upstairs giving birth to what would hopefully be an heir. His son, Thomas Bennet III shared the sentiment. There was no need for a daughter, daughters were leeches upon the estate until they could be married off to a gentlemen. Other families may be foolish enough to have a daughter, but he had raised his son better. Women were leeches to the estate. Wives were taken solely to provide a male heir, afterwards they had no use. The younger Bennet's wife, Jane, was brought in for her dowry at the behest of the father. Her dowry was to be used to expand the estate.

A cry broke the silence as the men took another sip of port. Minutes later the midwife came down holding a wriggling bundle. "Congratulations, sir, for your wife has born you a daughter."

Smash. Mr. Bennet, the elder slammed his glass down harsh enough to shatter the glass. The midwife jumped, wide-eyed. For what man would be angry at a healthy babe? She looked to the son. He, too, was seething. Unsure of how to proceed she begged a dismissal, and quit the room to check on the mother.

"I ordered that whore to birth me a boy. She never was obedient. You should have gotten me an obedient wife."

"If your wife failed to birth you a boy it was because you failed to take her in hand. Women are too stupid to independent think enough to disobey their husband. You have failed me again. I knew you were a disappointment when you were young and you continue to be a disappointment now."

"I assure you that whore will regret disobeying my directives."

"That whore is your wife. She may be disobedient, but the lily-livered gentlemen in this neighborhood have the same weak stomachs as their wives. So if you wish to maintain your position in this neighborhood, you will better manage you language. Servants talk. And you already provide enough talk with your gambling and drinking. I will no longer watch you run the Bennet name into the ground."

The younger Thomas Bennet was angry. This was that woman's fault. If only she bore a boy, he would have been restored in his father's eyes. His father had bore only a son, as he was constantly reminding his son. His father never missed the opportunity to remind his son of his short-comings.

Over the next few years, his wife would have 3 miscarriages. Many suspected he was the cause of the miscarriages. His daughter, Elizabeth, was ignored. His wife Jane doted on the girl too much. When Elizabeth was 6, Jane fell pregnant and finally delivered the much desired heir, Thomas Bennet IV. Young Thomas was the apple of his grandfather's eye. He was pulled out of the nursery and from the feminine influence of his older sister and mother as much as possible. He would be the future of the estate, for his own son would surely run the place to the ground in gambling away the profits.

If Elizabeth had noticed a distinct preference for her baby brother, she would never show it. She was intelligent enough to understand that she was unwanted and throwing a temper would merely put her in a poorer situation. She learned all she could from her mother, a sweet and gentle soul who could do no wrong. She would tell herself she was lucky she didn't have to spend so much time around her father or grandfather as both men were terrifying. She could spend her days with her mother. At least, that was what she told herself as she sung her brother to sleep.

Jane Bennet was never the same after Thomas' birth. She was weaker. Many suspected the years of neglect had finally caught up to her. At eight, Thomas would lose a mother. Her memory would be carried on in stories by Elizabeth who took over all the duties of her mother and doted on Thomas.

Thomas was everyone's hope for a better life. The eldest hoped he would save the estate from his father. The father hoped he would show the eldest that he was worthy of being the Master of Longbourn. Elizabeth hoped Thomas would protect her from the plans of the eldest Mr. Bennets.

When Thomas Bennet IV was 12, his grandfather passed from the world. As his father took over the running of Longbourn, all in the area quickly realized that the era of Longbourn's prosperity had come to an end. The new Mr. Bennet was all that his father thought him to be: a reckless gambler and alcoholic. He rarely looked at the estate books. Money went to port before it was spent on repairs to the fields or cottages. The estate fell on hard times. Over the next few years the coffers of Longbourn would start to run dry, no longer able to support the lifestyle of its master.

His sister had been out in society just before the death of his grandfather. Men would start to court and upon meeting the father, would turn around. The father made it clear that he had raised the girl and saw no reason to pay someone money after all the money he spent on the stupid chit.

When Elizabeth turned 20 and had few prospects, a widower entered town looking for a new bride. His previous wife had passed not 3 months prior in child birth and he wanted a young woman to raise his son. He was willing to accept Elizabeth with no dowry. The two were wed with little ceremony. Though many pitied the young girl, for the man left a sour taste in the mouth of many in the town.

The night before the wedding, Thomas wandered into his sister's room to spend one last night hearing stories of their mother and talking about the life she would no longer lead. It was that night that Elizabeth Bennet drew a promise from her brother, a promise that would affect many of the lives around them.

"Thomas, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, LizBet."

"Promise me that any daughter you shall have will never be in the situation I am in."

"Married?"

"No my love. Married with little hope of love or respect. I fear that my future husband is not a kind man."

"Why would father make you marry him?"

"Because father does not see the value in women. Will you promise me Thomas?"

"Of course. No child of mine shall enter into a loveless marriage."

"Thank you."

"I would change things if I could LizBet."

"But you can't. You must care for the estate. Always be the kind and knowledgeable individual I know you to be. In a little under 4 years you will start at Cambridge. Show everyone there the strength of the Bennet name."

With that the two fell asleep, wishing tomorrow would wait a little longer.

After the marriage, Elizabeth was banned from writing her beloved brother. Thomas was devastated. Remembering his promise, he took over management of the estate. He quickly realized that as he would turn the estate around from destitution, his father saw the increased profits as permission to gamble more even at the cost of the servants' wages. Thomas found creative methods to hide money. He asked tenants to report lower crop numbers and lower rents if anyone should ask. Money was put into a safe that only he had the key to. As Thomas' entrance to Cambridge drew closer, he realized he needed someone to keep an eye on the estate while he attended school. The new housekeeper Mrs. Hill had a husband who worked as a steward on a neighboring estate. The estate was smaller, and while busy Thomas hoped he could request Mr. Hill's help in monitoring Longbourn and their tenants while he was away. Mr. Hill accepted the small payment in exchange for offering to check on the tenants from time to time. The primary burden of management would remain Thomas'.

At 22, Thomas graduated from Cambridge with honors to return home to a father whose temperaments had become more extreme. Mr. Bennet had decided he hated his son. Before, he hoped his son would earn him respect. He had come to realize that his son shared little in common with him and appeared to have grown the same weakness that plagued the local gentlemen. He knew his son was preventing the estate from being more profitable to spite him. Mr. Bennet knew exactly how to handle the situation. Mr. Bennet was a vengeful soul and quickly contacted the local solicitor, a new chap with an even newer wife, Mr. Phillips. Mr. Phillips was startled by the odd request. Mr. Bennet wanted to draw up an entail that would pass the estate to Elizabeth's step-son if Thomas failed to have a male heir. Mr. Bennet felt that his son was as lily-livered as the rest of society. Elizabeth's husband seemed sensible and understood the need to take a wife in hand and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. An entail had been drawn up to this effect while Thomas attended his last year at Cambridge.

But an entail wasn't the only surprise that had taken place while at Cambridge. Mr. Bennet happened to meet the sister-in-law of Mr. Phillips while visiting, a Miss Fanny Gardiner. Desirous of her five-thousand-pound dowry at the gaming tables, Mr. Bennet offered the marriage of his son to the girl. Miss Gardiner's parents were desirous of the connection to one of the leading families of the area. Soon a marriage settlement was signed and the contracts were in the process of being drawn up.

Miss Gardiner's relatives were thrilled at marrying her to a gentleman, it would raise their family standing. Miss Gardiner was not nearly so thrilled, for she enjoyed the life of an unattached female too much. As a married woman she could no longer travel as she liked, flirt, or keep her own mind. She would become the property of a husband. Her opinion of Mr. Bennet was in line with his character, and she had not much hope for the son.

Upon his return, Thomas learned of his father's machinations. Thomas was livid at the entail, it was a direct obstacle to his promise to Elizabeth and it was a clear message to all in town that Mr. Bennet despised his son. The marriage, Thomas knew would destroy a young girl who had no business getting pulled into his mess. But he could not back out of it. At a dinner to introduce the engaged couple, Thomas took his betrothed aside.

"Miss Gardiner, I must beg your forgiveness for the awful business with my father. I can tell you no more wanted this marriage than I did."

"Indeed I did not. What business does your family in writing out how my life should go? And without my permission!"

"I am very sorry. I have little hope that you will love me, and I cannot promise you that I will love you. We hardly know each other. But I give you my word that I will be faithful, honest, and treat you with respect. While I cannot say the same about my father, I will guarantee that you will not suffer at my hand."

Realizing that Thomas was in much the same situation as she, her anger at this man deflated. "And what do you suppose we do? I am well aware that your father picked me for my dowry so he may gamble it away. People talk."

"I know. I intend to tie up your dowry before you marry me."

"Tie it up? How will you tie up money that isn't yours?"

"At dinner, you said your brother was working with your uncle to take over his import business, correct?"

"Yes. But—"

"He will have a lawyer who while know how to tie up funds."

"Write your brother, ask him to draw up a marriage contract that insures that all funds remain in your name and cannot be touched without the express permission of a trustee and yourself. If you trust this brother in London, name him trustee. He will be far enough away from the machinations of my father. It also guarantees that any interest or investments with that dowry will remain firmly in your control. Once that is done, if you are willing we can discuss how to invest it."

"Why would you go so far? By doing this you also prevent yourself from accessing those same funds."

"Indeed I do. I made a promise to my sister that I would allow no daughter of mine to be forced into a marriage she didn't want. My father intends to make that promise close to impossible. If your funds are separate from the estate, then he has no control over their inheritance. The money may then prevent our daughter from being stuck in the situation you now find yourself in and the one my sister is in. No woman in my protection will have to marry for security."

Ms. Gardiner was at a loss for words. In one evening this man had done more to ensure her security (and by extension her offspring), than any other had done in her life. Upon her arrival home she sent an express to her brother with the recommendation of her betrothed. He responded that he thought it an excellent idea and would immediately carry about getting the papers drawn up.

For the first time since everything had started, Fanny Gardiner felt a glimmer of hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As promised, Mr. Edward Gardiner talked to his uncle to find a lawyer to draw up the settlement papers and went about writing his father that he would pay for the expenses of the papers. The Gardiners' father shared many traits with the Bennet patriarch: he saw women as tradable commodities and he relied on the work of his offspring for a comfortable living. Before Edward sent the papers to Longbourn for perusal he extended an offer to Fanny and Thomas to stay at his residence. The former could shop for her trousseau. The latter could sit and peruse the documents to make sure that Fanny's money would be well protected from the poker tables. It appeared that while both parents were determined to ruin the lives of their children, both children had found a way to use that very indolence against them.

Upon arriving at a small flat on the south side of London, Thomas Bennet greeted his soon to be brother-in law with a handshake before helping his betrothed from the carriage. After sitting for a quick cup of tea, Thomas called the carriage to take him to the inn he had booked up the street with the promise to return on the morrow to begin discussing the future while Fanny went shopping. There was a lot to be accomplished in a short period of time. The inn would serve the needed purpose for the next week while final arrangements were made. Thomas would then return to Longbourn, with Edward accompanying Fanny three weeks later for the last two weeks of courtship.

Upon arriving at Mr. Gardiner's the next morning the spent a good hour discussing their schooling and hobbies before jumping into a discussion that very well may bring them to odds. Before beginning the long discussion of how to manage Fanny's money, the two agreed that for the discussion they would remain on a first name basis. The hope was that this would encourage agreement with the two parties.

"Thomas, if you don't mind me asking, what are your plans in all of this? I don't see you benefitting."

"I made a promise to my sister. I have barely been keeping Longbourn afloat with my father gambling away profits. I hope to use Miss Gardiner's money to start making progress in keeping my promise to my sister. While this plan is by no means set in stone, for I want to ensure that Ms. Gardiner has a hand in every decision regarding her money. I hope to invest the money to provide an income and maybe an estate for any daughters we may have so that I nor anyone else may ever force them into marriage. And if Miss Gardiner and yourself are amenable, I brought a couple of land options that show great prospect in adding an income."

"And what, may I ask, is that promise to your sister?"

"To preface that answer, I must inform you that like your sister, mine was forced into a marriage she did not want. The man she married was suspected of beating his prior wife and many in town would not let their daughters anywhere near him. Yet, my father decided that Elizabeth should marry him. The night before she married LizBet made me promise that any woman in my protection would never be forced into such a situation. That promise will extend to your sister and any child she may have. She will not be dependent on me for pin money, though I will provide it. And she will never have to worry about having a roof over her head or that of her offspring."

Understanding the motivations of Thomas Bennet better, Edward felt relieved that his sister was marrying a man who would did not seem interested in quashing her independence. Rather, he seemed intent on insuring that she was offered far more freedom than she had as a single young woman. Edward's uncle had exposed him to a world outside of his father's sphere. He quickly realized that while his father held the belief that women were useless, many had started to move forward. Few would allow a woman to work, but many saw their wives as an asset and not a burden. Edward's father was a man who lost his respect long ago.

"So, Thomas, why don't you tell me about this plan?"

"If we tie the money up such that all transactions must be approved by Ms. Gardiner and a trustee, who I assume will be you. The money's inheritance will also be tightly controlled so that no one can change where the money goes even if she passes before our potential children are old enough to inherit. We can put all property and accounts in her name. We will of course have to open up an account at a local bank and draw up paper work, but that is assuming everything else goes well. I also assume that her ownership of such property will be kept a secret, otherwise any daughters we may have will be targeted by fortune hunters, not to mention my father will attempt to manipulate the property to being a part of Longbourn. I have no intention of putting a penny from Longbourn accounts into the property. This will prevent any potential claims against the property in the instance we don't have a son or my father finds out and wishes to access the money. The two properties and accounts will be kept entirely separate."

"I must agree it is smart to keep the accounts separate and anonymous. From the sounds of it, your father may be delusional enough to try to push a claim that if Longbourn money went to the upkeep of an estate in my sister's name then the estate is also his."

"Indeed he is. He recently convinced our attorney that he may pass the estate to my sister's step son. Even though the law does not support such a notion. I am sure he is well aware of such a thing and would not be surprised if he at some point tries to disinherit me."

"He can disinherit you?"

"He can disinherit my offspring. My grandfather settled the estate irrevocably on me upon my father's passing."

"I see. So you mentioned some land prospects that you were considering."

"Yes. Would now be a good time, or shall we adjourn for tomorrow?"

"Just give me a rough sense of the earnings for your favorite so I have the evening to mull."

"Well the best is from an estate that abuts Longbourn. It currently brings in around 500-600 per annum. Though the land is poorly maintained and many of the cottages empty. The owner is asking 3000 pounds for it."

"So little?"

"Meryton has been hit hard by much of the industrial growth. Many landholders have gone to the city in search of titles and wealth. As a result no one has maintained the lands, tenants are leaving and land prices are dropping. I expect this is going on in other counties, but if we start to build up the land tenant families should return. Many are currently sharing housing and Longbourn has a waiting list for tenants for the next available cottage. People are starting to leave the city. This particular parcel of land has been sitting for sale for a good long while, so we may be able to offer even lower."

"In your estimation, what can the property bring in?"

"Easily 1000 per annum if all the appropriate repairs were made and the cottages filled. Which may take a few years and another thousand pounds."

"Do you mind if I talk to Fanny about this?"

"Of course. We would have to talk to her anyway before a decision is made."

"That is true."

"Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes. Shall you stay for dinner?"

"I do not wish to interrupt time with your sister."

"Nonsense. And you are doing so much to protect her. I cannot express my thanks enough. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to call."

"Well I suppose it would be nice to dine with company."

With that business was finished for the afternoon, and the two gentlemen returned to discussing all manners of things that young men are predisposed to talk of. Upon Fanny's return the men informed her of the discussions from the day while they waited to be called for dinner. Fanny was thrilled at the prospect of having something to her name and asked if the prices were so low, might it be better to spend all of her dowry on more land.

Thomas and Edward looked at each other considering the option. Spending all the money on land would leave nothing for improvements until the money from the crops began coming in. But improvements would take several years anyway. If they bought soon, it would be right before planting. Thomas had recently switched to doing repairs to the fields and cottages during the fall after the harvest and before the snow. With that schedule the money for the crops would come in and go right back out for improvements to the currently occupied cottages and fields. It would be possible that some of the unoccupied ones could be worked on, but that would leave them close to spending the money for seed and farm animals.

When Thomas explained this to the party, Edward offered his own solution. While he was working for his uncle he had been saving money to eventually buy into the business and to settle on a nearby town home. Interest rates currently weren't very good and he saw no need for the money immediately. They could follow Fanny's plan, they could see how thing went. If there became a need for additional funds, Edward would provide the funds which could returned down the line when they couple no longer needed it for estate repairs.

Thomas could see the validity of this argument. It allowed them to get more land now before the cost of land increased. Thomas agreed that it could work. In addition, Edward mention the possibility of investing in some of the store fronts. If they managed to revive the land and encourage tenants to stay and others to move to the soon-to-be-prosperous neighbourhood, perhaps the local town would also benefit. Thomas agreed and gave Edward as much information as possible about the local tradesmen.

As the week ended, the marriage papers were completed to be sent to Mr. Bennet, several parcels of land were selected, and a promise for future correspondence obtained. With Thomas' return to Longbourn with the marriage papers, Mr. Bennet eagerly signed. He did not read to ensure that the money would be his to spend. For Mr. Bennet thought that no one was as crafty as himself.

With the marriage papers signed, Edward's lawyers began the process of obtaining the parcels of land and placing them in trusteeship for Ms. Fanny Gardiner. Edward himself also started purchasing empty store fronts and offered to buy the store front from the baker, butcher, and grocer whose landlord feared the stores may soon go under as more and more tenants left Meryton. By the end of all the transactions, Edward and Fanny had nearly drained all the money left to them other than two thousand pounds in Edward's name that would start to go to repairing some of Fanny's land and the currently occupied storefronts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the day of the wedding drew to a close, Thomas Bennet ensured his wife understood the cruel sort of man his father was. He offered the little protection he would have upon their upcoming nuptials, but feared his father's wrath upon discovering that the dowry would not be his to gamble away. Thomas was left to hope for the best outcome.

A week before the wedding, Thomas got word that the parcels of land were purchased. One item of business was out of the way. At this point only a few minor improvements could be made as nearly all the dowry had been spent acquiring as much land as possible. The land that was purchased, was not the land he had initially recommended but after discussing the arrangements with his bride and future brother, they had opted to purchase the larger tracts of land that had suffered from severe mismanagement and were left almost entirely unoccupied. If they were given returns similar to last year, they could expect around 200 pounds which would all be immediately put into improving the currently occupied cottages and fields and may be able to give them enough to fix up maybe one or two other cottages and fields to start looking for another tenant.

Fanny Gardiner was thrilled to find out she was officially a landowner. It gave her a sense of independence she had never before felt. It was a gift, a gift she would never let go of. She was unsure of her feelings to Thomas, but she had certainly come to respect him and no longer dreaded her future. He had made it clear to her that he would consider her his equal and he would not force himself upon her. He wished not to disgrace his sister's memory. For that was all she could be, Elizabeth Collin's husband sounded like a vulgar and rotten man, much like Fanny's soon to be father, to refuse allowing her to correspond with a beloved sibling. Fanny would try to honor the memory of Elizabeth and run the estate with the love and affection that the staff of Longbourn had described its previous mistress of displaying.

The day of the wedding arrived too soon for the betrothed couple. Vows were exchanged and a breakfast was served at the Phillips'. Mrs. Phillips was gushing over getting to plan her younger sister's wedding and breakfast to one of the largest land holder's in the area (though she had no idea that her sister had recently joined such ranks).

Upon returning to Longbourn, a more formal tour and introductions were given. A light repast was provided for the afternoon before the two went to the adjoining suites that they would now occupy. There was to be no honeymoon trip, as Mr. Bennet had declared such an extravagance an unnecessary fop for society's fools who felt the ridiculous need to woo a wife into bed. A wife didn't need to be wooed, if she was unwilling then so be it, the ungrateful harlot would be tied to the bedpost until the master was satisfied. At such point she would be untied and thrown from the room. None of the pandering to the whore. No women needed to understand their place.

That evening as the newlyweds sat in Thomas' room talking, Fanny approached the topic of consummating the marriage with scarlet cheeks and a stutter.

"My dear Fanny, I shall not have you in my bed until you are willing to be there."

"Truly? But isn't it a wifely duty?"

"I dislike the idea of forcing you to do anything. I find it would be a great deal of effort to be spent in a task that would ultimately make both of us miserable. When you are ready, I shall come to you so that we may both find the experience more enjoyable."

Fanny was relieved that she did not have to worry for such a thing tonight. She felt far too overwhelmed to process such things. The two bid each other good night, with Thomas provided a quick kiss to the back of her hand before bidding her good night. Fanny blushed and stammered out a thank you before rushing into the next room.

As daylight broke, the two journeyed down to the parlor to break their fast and start introducing the new mistress to her many duties at Longbourn. By having and early start to the day they hoped to miss the Master of the house. Mrs. Hill and Fanny got along superbly as they began discussing the needs of the kitchen and going through the stock room together. Thomas began his review of the estate books before asking his bride to take a tour of the grounds with him so he may introduce her to the tenants. When the two returned for dinner that evening, Mr. Bennet had left for the card tables. The first day as man and wife had gone smoothly.

It would be two days later as Fanny was working with Mrs. Hill to discuss cleaning up the old stillroom so they may start putting it to use again that Mr. Bennet would show his true colors. Thomas was in his study going through estate accounts when the door opening drew his attention up. Mr. Bennet strode through.

"Boy, you blocked me from taking funds out of the bank."

"Father, you have had the same restrictions placed on you withdrawing money for quite some time, I see no reason that they current change in situation should make you angry."

"Except that I had you marry that chit so that I may increase my table money."

"No such plan was made evident to me."

"You knew such a plan existed. Now allow me access to my money."

"I am afraid, Father, that such a thing will be impossible."

"Impossible? Boy all the money on this estate and this estate itself are mine. I don't know how you initially managed to limit my funds at the bank and convinced my fellow card players to stop lending to me, but I thought we had worked to a truce. Now I demand what is owed to me."

"I convinced the bank to limit your funds in exchange for paying back the rather large mortgage you have taken on the property to fund your gambling. Such payments are only made if your lines of credit are limited. The bank of course, does like loans to be repaid and were happy to agree to my conditions. While I have almost paid off the mortgage, I doubt the condition of your accessible fund will be changing in the near future. As to your friends, you racked up quite a debt there and the same agreement was reached. As to what you are owed, you are owed nothing sir. If you bothered to read the marriage settlement you would see that none of the money goes to the estate. A common practice I am told."

"You bastard—"

"I would not throw such an insult at me, as I am sure that my mother was quite unfortunately married to you at the time of my conception."

"You ungrateful brat, after all I have done—"

"All you have done? You mean drowning the estate into debt in the scant five years you managed it. Even I was impressed how you drained the well built up coffers and more in five short years. Or maybe you mean forcing a young woman to marry me so that you may have more funds to gamble away. Your gambling has ruined the estate and made others very prosperous, even with their poor estate and money management. I handle all your work. I run the estate so don't you dare talk to me as if I owe you anything."

Several moments of silence enveloped the room as Mr. Bennet spluttered for another insult. He was a man of little intelligence and even less kindness. So, when a knock sounded on the door and Fanny Bennet stepped in, he attacked, spewing hateful words. Thomas and Mrs. Hill immediately rushed to pull Mr. Bennet from the frightened young woman.

"Mr. Bennet, let me make this much clear. While I run the estate, if you so much as lay a hand on my wife in the future, that agreement I have with the bank will tighten your access to funds."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. And I suggest you remember that. My wife is to be respected. I will not force you to like her, but you will not spew you hateful vitriol or lay a hand upon her or you will feel my wrath."

Fanny was in tears at this point as Mr. Bennet stormed from the room shouting at all in his way.

"Mrs. Hill, would you mind getting a compress for Mrs. Bennet along with a cup of tea and bring it to her room."

"Yes sir."

"My dear Fanny, are you okay? I am so sorry you had to experience that."

Unable to answer she shook her head. Hiccups and sobs drowned out the any chances of words.

"Why don't we take you upstairs for a lie down?"

A nod was given as form of acceptance. Thomas, being a young, somewhat athletic man, managed to carry his wife up the stairs to her chamber. And place her on her bed. Her sobs had subsided a little as she was back in the confined of her room. Mrs. Hill quickly delivered the requested items placing the compress on the reddened cheek that was sure to swell and darken over the next few days.

"Mrs. Hill thank you for helping me pull my father off."

"It was my pleasure. Excuse me for saying so, but I never did have much respect for the man."

"Nor have I. But he is master of the estate."

"And not one tenant or servant thinks of him as such."

"Do not let him hear you say so. You are too good a housekeeper to lose to his temper."

"I stay because your sister asked me to care for you when she left. I intend to keep that promise."

"Thank you Mrs. Hill."

"I best be returning to work now sir."

With that Mrs. Hill left the room to quell the chattering servants. After several minutes, Fanny began to calm down and started to drift into an emotionally exhausted nap. As Thomas stood up to leave, she gripped his sleeve, wide awake.

"Please do not leave me alone, what if he comes up here while you are away."

"I shall ask a stable hand to watch over these rooms while I attend to business downstairs. I will also look into hiring a footman to follow you around so you won't have to worry about being left alone. Will that be acceptable?"

"The footman, yes. May I have a few more minutes though with you?"

With a vulnerable look in her eyes, Thomas was compelled to say yes.

"That is why you have left me constantly with Hill, had us up early in the morning, and taken us out all afternoon to return late. To avoid him, correct?"

"Yes. I knew eventually such a confrontation would happen but I had hoped to plan it such that you would be at your sister's or in town so that his anger would dissipate before you came home."

"I should have listened all those times when you said he was a horrid person. But I thought he would be no worse than my father."

"I had wondered at such. It is difficult to imagine as terrible a person until you see his true colors."

"Indeed it is. I now wonder if I truly know anyone."

"Not all men are my father."

"The world would be a dark place indeed if that were true. You are not your father. Is Mr. Collins like your father?"

"Yes."

"Then I weep for what your sister must be experiencing and I weep for your mother for the time she had to spend here. But I cannot help rejoice that you are you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few years Thomas and Fanny managed to work out a system to handle Thomas' father, who had realized Fanny's fear of him. Mr. Bennet would require Fanny's attendance at dinner every night. He seemed to derive pleasure in terrifying her. While he never raised a hand to her again, he found a deeper enjoyment in forcing mental anguish. Thomas did what he could to protect Fanny, encouraging trays to her rooms and frequent trips to London. Fanny refused to let Mr. Bennet control her life and went to family dinners every night at Longbourn, trying to show a brave face. She did, however frequently visit her brother when she could no longer handle the stress at Longbourn or when papers involving her estate had to be signed. Fanny continued to mentally crow about the estate in her name. In her darkest moments, she would remind herself that she owned her own property, a claim few married women could make. Not only that be she had a husband who respected her. While they had finally consummated their marriage, the pair would not declare a love until nearly two years into their marriage. They had agreed to be cautious of having a child with Mr. Bennet still master.

The first harvest after purchasing had disappointing returns, with the property generating only 150 pounds. Every penny was put into the currently occupied tenant cottages and fields, with enough money left over to repair one unoccupied parcels.

The second year had significantly improved returns, surprising Thomas. While the lands had been in a severe state of disrepair, he did not expect such yields. The newly renovated cottage was quickly filled and the new tenant immediately set to working the land. The end of year saw a startling five hundred pounds. Most of the money went to repairing more of the unoccupied parcels, with work being started on a few of the parcels in the worst shape. The remaining hundred pounds was settled into an account for a rainy day.

It was on a brisk autumn's day that hopes of Longbourn's futures would be dashed. That afternoon, Mr. Bennet walked into the study waving a letter with a smug grin on his face. Fanny stilled, stopping her conversation.

"Thomas, my boy, you will be pleased to hear some news of that sister of your, right?"

"Elizabeth? What news is there?"

"She has delivered her husband a boy. William Collins was christened a few weeks ago."

"Is she safe?"

"Who cares? She has done her duty. But I shall provide you relief for that softened heart of yours. She lives and stood with her family at the christening. At least one person in this family understands their place in the world. But I am sure it shall provide relief to you as there is now an official heir. Should you fail to have a son, William Collins will inherit."

Those last four words, ended all hopes of breaking the entail. There was now a legal heir for the entail. If Fanny failed to have a son, Mr. Bennet had ensured that she would have no guarantee for a home for herself or any potential daughters. With that, Thomas decided to be more aggressive in fixing up an alternative for his wife and any offspring (no matter the gender).

It would be in the third year of marriage that another dinner conversations would provide a much need break. The stress of managing two properties (one in secret) was starting to show. Fanny was worried for her husband who clearly wasn't getting enough sleep. She tried to help, checking over the sums and handling the cottage renovations. It was limited, but she knew nothing about crops, cattle, rents, or the other finer points of estate management. Thomas explained things when she asked but he was quickly becoming far too busy. Bags lined his eyes from late nights after the household went to bed. The footman he hired protected Fanny well, but he was loath to leave her in the company of his father even with the footman nearby. This just meant fewer daylight hours to complete the rapidly growing list of tasks. Oddly enough it was a dinner conversation with Mr. Bennet that would resolve the situation. Mr. Bennet would never know the help he provided in his cruelty.

"Mrs. Hill, I hear that husband of yours is unemployed. He must be ashamed of himself that his wife is the bread winner."

"Indeed not Mr. Bennet. I am sure he shall soon find work elsewhere." Mrs. Hill attempted to redirect his attempt at degrading her husband.

"Elsewhere? I doubt that, no one wants a steward. Servants aren't meant to run an estate. They lack common sense and ability to manage such a complex affair." Mrs. Hill bit back a retort that some gentry seemed to lack the same ability. She attempted to excuse herself, but to little luck. "I don't know why men bother, stewards will merely rob them blind. Servants are nothing but thieves. And the gentleman who hands one his checkbook is a fool indeed."

Fanny, who had grown close to Hill, intervened. "Hill, would you mind checking the stock in the pantry, I was thinking of heading to town tomorrow to restock and would like to know if the horses are needed to help cart things back." Fanny knew every item in that pantry. She and Mrs. Hill had just done inventory that morning.

"Yes ma'am." Mrs. Hill was grateful to be given a way out and quickly left for the kitchen.

"Girl, I don't know where you think you can go about—"

"Mr. Bennet, I asked my wife if she needed the cart tomorrow to restock on several items in the kitchen as there are no pending requests for the horses. I shall not have you angry at her for following my direction." Thomas stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Now what is this about Mr. Hill?"

"Did you not hear? The old fool Mr. Henderson kicked the bucket. His son, who clearly has more sense, fired the Mr. Hill upon taking over the estate."

"Am I to understand that the new Mr. Henderson intends to return to Meryton to resume running Netherfield?"

"And miss the gambling tables in town? Nonsense. The estate does not need a servant to run it. If the servants can't run themselves then they shouldn't be paid for their work."

Fanny and Thomas exchanged a look. The rest of the dinner passed with Mr. Bennet laughing at perceived faults in his neighbors. Sir William Lucas was declared a fool for allowing his wife to wander freely around town. Apparently the Mrs. Lucas needed to be taken in hand, especially as she had recently given birth to a useless girl. The Mr. Gould up the road was scorned for not coming to the gambling table. No neighbor was spared. Fanny and Thomas refrained from commenting and quickly excused themselves. The following morning, before anyone else in the house had woken, Fanny made her way down to Thomas' study, knowing him to be an early riser.

"Thomas." She said, knocking hesitantly.

"Come in my dear. What has you up so early this morning?"

"I wanted to talk about Mr. Hill."

"What about Mr. Hill?"

"Well I know managing so much land must be exhausting and in the past you have praised Mr. Hill for several smart decisions. Maybe you should consider hiring him as a steward or proxy. It would make things ever so much easier having another party for tenants to go to."

"I have actually been considering much the same thing. Remaining as we are now slows down tenant problems getting fixed in the name of secrecy. The question is how to talk to Mr. Hill without arousing suspicion."

"Mrs. Hill and I are journeying to town this morning, perhaps her husband would like to join us on the walk."

"That sounds like a marvelous plan."

When the household had broken their fast, Fanny asked Mrs. Hill if her husband would mind joining them on their walk into town for it looked like they would need and extra hand. Mrs. Hill, not wishing to seek charity, initially declined. Further coaxing convinced Mrs. Hill to return to her lodgings and procure her husband.

As the group started their walk, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Hill hung back while their wives discussed the improvements to the Longbourn manor. Fanny was a well beloved mistress, and the servants were thrilled when she announced a desire to fix up the servants quarters. She found them too dingy and dark and wished to clean them up a little so they felt less like a cellar.

"Mr. Hill, I understand you are recently unemployed."

"I am. But me and my wife need no charity. I am sure I can find work around town."

"And it is not charity I am offering. I happen to know of some land that may be in need of a steward familiar with the area."

"Indeed. I have not heard of any estate in the area looking for a steward."

"That is because it is not an estate and no ad has yet been placed."

"Then how did you come by such information. If you don't mind me asking. This sounds too good to be true. Jobs don't tend to appear so fast. Especially as it was only last night you heard of my situation."

"I happen to know a land owner who wishes for discretion and brining in someone unknown, without a recommendation was not an option. Things are currently being run without a steward, but the situation is not one that should continue. I would like to put in a recommendation for you to take the job. I am aware of how well you ran Netherfield. Can I trust in you discretion?"

"You can be assured of my discretion. How will I know if I am hired?"

"Does 30 pounds a year sound like fair wages?"

"You and I both know that those wages are more than generous. They are twice what I made at Netherfield."

"Yes well the situation needs far more delicacy and is likely to increase. There are likely to be several unreasonable demands. The extra salary is compensation for your and your wife's silence on the issue and for the likely difficult spot it will place you in."

"You seem to know a lot about this property."

"Indeed I do. Shall you accept the position?"

"I would gladly accept such a position. But can you offer me a position if you do not own the property? I know Longbourn does not need a steward, and as I said before, I do not need your charity."

Fanny and Mrs. Hill had lulled in conversation to hear what was being said behind him. Realizing his wife was listening in, he turned to Mr. Hill and asked, "Would you like me to ask the owner to hire you?"

"Yes sir."

"Mrs. Bennet, what do you say to Mr. Hill being your new steward?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Hill suddenly turned to the lady in question.

"I think it's a marvelous idea."

"Excellent. Well Mr. Hill, it appears you are hired, I suppose we shall now have to go over more specifics. Does tomorrow at dawn work well for you."

"Mrs. Bennet, you own property?" Mrs. Hill was the first to recover her senses.

"Indeed. My darling Thomas tied up my dowry so Mr. Bennet would be unable to touch it. He sat down and went through some tracts of land that were for sale so that I may have my own income. He has been overworking himself managing everything without anyone knowing the owner."

"Hence, the secrecy." Thomas quirked his lips at his wife's concern.

"If I may understand sir, you wish a steward to run things in your place so that no one knows your wife's involvement." Mr. Hill was starting to understand the situation.

"Or my own."

"Because Old Mr. Bennet would not be so kind to Mrs. Bennet?" Mrs. Hill grasped the situation in full. "And if my husband managed the estate, problem could be sent through me to your wife with no one the wiser."

"Indeed. That is the situation. As to the expanding duties, the land is not yet attached to an estate and we hope to expand the current holdings. I would ask that you keep your ear to the ground when local owners opt to sell. Then we may purchase and I will ask that you manage any additions as well. Old Mr. Bennet has ensured that should I have a daughter, she will have no access to Longbourn funds and will be unable to inherit the estate. My darling husband has ensured that any potential female offspring and I are not left in poverty in the event of his demise."

Mr. and Mrs. Hill understood the delicate situation and immediately agreed to the terms. They realized part of the added salary was for Mrs. Hill's part in the secret. Both had a strong hatred for the elder Mr. Bennet and would have gladly agreed to the subterfuge without the added financial incentive. The four finished their trip to town as the continued to discuss the details of the situation. Several early morning rides were planned for Mr. Hill to learn the property he would soon be managing.

As Mr. Hill stepped into the role of managing the lands of one Fanny Bennet, the tally for the third year had come in. The land had brought in an impressive nine hundred pounds, excellent grain prices, a good harvest had helped, and land that had been unused for years had certainly helped improve the income. Laying aside five hundred pounds for further improvements, Mr. Hill's first act in managing the property was to run another series of improvements on the already renovated cottages. These were improvements that required a great deal of oversight and would not have been doable without his presence. Several more tenant parcels were renovated. Mr. Hill laid out a plan to get all the units occupied in the next two or three years and finish the more finicky improvements within the next five. The remaining four hundred entered the account in Fanny's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The fourth year of marriage provided a much brighter prospect for Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet. With the management of Fanny's lands no longer a daily burden and Mrs. Hill aware of the additional investment, a weight had been taken off the pairs shoulders. While they knew breaking the entail of Longbourn was now unlikely if not impossible, a decision had been mad to provide no major improvements to the estate or its holdings. If no male heir was born, William Collins would have to prove his worth before Thomas Bennet offered him a helping hand. The elder Mr. Bennet was a constant cruelty that had become manageable. He mocked the couple on a lack of child, unknowing that Thomas and Fanny had made every effort to ensure no child was conceived in hopes of Mr. Bennet meeting an untimely death. There was little desire to introduce a small babe to his cruelty. And if the babe was a boy then Mr. Bennet would merely attempt to find another way to cheat the child out of his inheritance. Precautions would be taken to prevent a child from entering the world.

Under Mr. Hill's guidance, Fanny's land brought in fourteen hundred pounds in the fourth year. It looked like it would be another two years before all the cottages were finished, then improvements would start to focus on the land. One thousand pounds went into the account in Fanny's name, while the rest went back to the property. Mr. Hill Had reported hearing whispers that the Elderly Mr. Heald was considering selling Luffenhall and the remaining land. If he did sell it, Thomas and Fanny agreed they would be very interested in purchasing the property as it bordered the land they already owned. Mr. Heald reportedly had no interest in the property and wished to finish his days enjoying a tour of the Continent without the burden of a property. He had no children or heirs the estate was entailed to. With Fanny's account currently holding a little over two thousand, they hoped that the estate would not be coming up in the near future or they would be hard pressed to purchase the estate that abutted the existing property.

The fifth year of marriage would see Fanny sent off to London for an extended stay. In the first days of spring, Fanny noticed a peculiar set of symptoms, to which nothing seemed to help. One morning, while discussing the kitchen stock with Mrs. Hill, a particularly bad wave of nausea overcame Fanny.

Mrs. Hill, noticing something was off with her mistress, asked, "Mrs. Bennet, are you feeling well?"

"I suddenly feel quite ill. I do not think my stomach intends to stay put."

"Sarah, fetch a bucket." Mrs. Hill immediately summoned a scullery maid, into which Fanny's stomach was promptly emptied. "Let me help you back to your chambers ma'am."

Sent back to bed, Mrs. Hill sent for the new apothecary, Mr. Jones, though she already suspected the cause as Fanny had had several minor instances of nausea and headaches over the recent weeks. Mr. Jones confirmed their suspicions: Fanny Bennet was with child.

That evening, Thomas dined alone with his father, while Fanny remained upstairs with Mrs. Hill. As Mr. Bennet mocked his wife for being too cowardly to dine downstairs, the waste of money on Mr. Jones, and any other perceived flaw, Thomas knew that Longbourn was no place to birth a child.

That evening Thomas discussed his concerns with Fanny, who understood that pregnancy with her father-in law in the house was not an experience she wanted. The next morning an express was sent to Edward Gardiner explaining the situation. Two days later a letter was received inviting Fanny to London to stay with her brother in his new townhome. It appeared he needed help decided what drapes went with what wallpaper. By the end of the week a carriage containing Fanny was off to London.

With his wife safely at her brother's, Thomas decided to inform his father of an impending grandchild. Thomas decided the best time to approach the topic would be when Mr. Bennet broke his fast. Of course, as any discussion with the elder Mr. Bennet goes, the focus turned to the shortcomings of all involved.

"Mr. Bennet, I thought I should apprise you of some recent family news." Thomas said while walking into the breakfast parlor.

"That you found out your whore of a wife was sleeping with another as she was looking for a real man." Thomas barely refrained from punching the Master of Longbourn but decided to take the high ground. He refused to dirty his hands stooping to his level.

"While I am sure such news would please you, no. Fanny is with child. In less than 7 months you shall be a grandfather."

"Took you long enough. Almost though you didn't have it in you. So where is the wench?"

"I suppose you haven't noticed her absence these past few days. She is staying in London until the birth of the babe. Her brother invited her to stay."

"Finally got sick of her? Sent her to someone else do deal with? Good for you. I never did like kids much myself."

"If thinking that way makes you happy, I give you free reign to do so. But it is not the reason she was sent away."

The next six months passed with little more discussion between the two.

Mrs. Hill made arrangements to air the nursery and prepare for the child's arrival. Mr. Bennet offered Mr. Hill an extra 5 pounds to manage Longbourn in his absence, an offer that was gratefully accepted. In the last month of Fanny's confinement, Thomas and Mrs. Phillips left to assist Fanny in the last days of her confinement.

Jane Francis Bennet was born an early morning in September after a long night of labor. Named for the late Mrs. Bennet, she was declared to be the mellowest child ever born by the midwife. For 2 weeks, the three Gardiner siblings and Thomas orbited around the child. Too soon, it was time to face reality and return to Meryton. Thomas and Fanny hoped for the best, but prepared themselves for the worst.

As expected, Mr. Bennet immediately scorned the girl.

"You brought another trollop into the house?"

"Silence, you will not speak of my daughter in that language."

"I may speak however I wish. I thought you knew better. I thought an entail may encourage you to make me proud of you by having a son. But it seems you are determined to be an eternal disappointment to the family name."

Fanny quickly moved to remove the child to the nursery, away from Mr. Bennet's vitriol. Mrs. Hill followed. In the safety of the nursery, Mrs. Hill commented on the beautiful child and how it was the calmest babe she had ever seen. Thomas and Elizabeth were such a colicky babes, it was a wonder the child was such a serene thing.

Soon the household feel into a new routine, Jane was kept as far away from Mr. Bennet as possible with the two never in the same room. At the end of the year, Fanny's property had returned another impressive yield of two thousand pounds. Only a handful of cottages were left to be repaired, so plans were made to start improvements to the fields. While the repairs had taken longer and been much more costly than Thomas had predicted that night at the table with Fanny and Edward, the income the property generated had far exceeded his expectations. Fanny's account now held a little north of four thousand pounds.

That winter, Mr. Heald had officially announced his plans to sell Luffenhall for six thousand pounds. Knowing that Edward's capital was currently tied up, Thomas and Fanny wrote the solicitor to offer all of their money for the property. Mr. Heald rejected the offer.

The following year, no further offers had been made on the property. As Jane started to take her first steps, Fanny began carrying the child outside in the morning for fresh air. Jane was a curious child, who observed the world with a wide-eyed expression arms reaching out to touch the world around her before her robes, blankets, or some other piece of fabric prevented her arms from awkwardly reaching to objects to far for her to touch. Occasionally, Fanny would sit in the garden while Jane would toddle about before clumsily falling over. Fanny cooed at her beautiful child and showered her with kisses for every successful step. Mr. Bennet soon discovered this habit and started waking up early to remind the whore that her brat was a waste of space and she needed to produce an heir. Of course, the fear in Fanny's eyes as her gaze darted between Master and her precious Jane was a bonus. Every morning Fanny would quickly gather Jane up and rush back up to the nursery where Mr. Bennet refused to enter. Nurseries were for women, it was no place for a man.

The harvest drew to a close, with Fanny's property bringing in over two thousand pounds. After another round of improvements and interest on the current balance, Fanny's account now held nearly seven thousand pounds. Luffenhall remained on the market with no new offers. Thomas and Fanny once again approached, this time offering five thousand pounds. With no offers and a costly empty estate, Thomas and Fanny felt Mr. Heald would accept their offer. Rumor had it he was desperate to see the continent and feared his time was drawing close. The offer was accepted and the property was toured with Mr. Hill to discuss improvements and plans. Three hundred pounds were immediately set aside to start repairs on the new land and cottages. Mrs. Hill walked through the unoccupied manor to work out what staff would be needed to start cleaning the estate up before work was started. The other property was quickly moved to be a piece of Luffenhall. With an estate and fifteen hundred pounds to her name, Fanny hoped Jane wouldn't be forced to marry. While Fanny had come to respect and love her husband and she knew she had been extremely lucky. As six years of marriage drew to a close, Fanny hoped that Jane would never face a marriage to a man like Mr. Bennet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just before Jane turned two, Fanny found herself to be once again with child. Again, arrangements were made to send her off to Edward with Jane in tow. Unlike Jane, Elizabeth Margaret Bennet was born a colicky child. Like Jane, she quickly charmed any adult within a five foot radius. Any adult, except Mr. Bennet. Elizabeth was a vocal child, and upon her return to Longbourn Mr. Bennet took an immediate dislike. Women were to be seen and not heard. The original Luffenhall property would require far more work than initially planned, with cottages just starting to get their desperately needed repairs, the estate would take time to prosper. The main house itself was leaky and needed some significant improvements. The previous land was also starting to get some updates to the fields. At the end of the year, Luffenhall (new land and all) would make three thousand pounds. With interest, Fanny now had nearly five thousand pounds into her account.

As the new year began, Mr. Bennet would cross a line that no one had expected. Frustrated with the constantly moving and vocal Elizabeth, he would enter the nursery for the first time. Immediately striding over to the crying babe, he picked little Elizabeth up and began to shake. Moments later Fanny ran in to settle the crying to see Mr. Bennet starting to shake her dear Elizabeth. Immediately pulling the child from him, she set about checking Elizabeth for injuries or signs or trauma. Elizabeth started to settle but was still upset. Fanny suspected she needed a change of napkins but knew not to do that in the presence of her father-in-law.

"Mr. Bennet, if you would remove yourself from the room. I will take care of the situation."

"She must leave."

Startled, Fanny looked up. "Excuse me?"

"Get rid of the child. I don't care if you drown her or send her to a tenant, but I will have quiet in the house."

"I will do no such thing."

"Some of us must earn a living so that you might go and squander it on your fripperies."

"I will not surrender my daughter to any man for any reason."

"She will leave."

"Right now sir, you will leave this room so that I may correct the situation that has brought you into this room."

"You will not order me in my own home."

"Then would you like to stay while I change her napkin. It is quite a stench. I am not sure that you are up to such a stench."

Not ever having to deal with Fanny's backbone, and the idea of dealing with a child's napkin, Mr. Bennet bowed out. That evening Fanny discussed the event with Thomas. They once again wrote to Edward asking to impose upon his good will. Edward wrote back that he would happily accommodate the family. Thomas offered to hire a Nanny to assist with things so as not to trouble Edward too much. Everything was arranged and once again Fanny, Elizabeth and Jane were off to London. They would remain in London until the death of Mr. Bennet when Jane was five and Elizabeth was three.

By this point the major repairs on Luffenhall's main house would be completed and a tenant would take up residence. Almost all the cottages would be repaired and the land on the newly appended property would be two years from completion of the major improvements. The property was returning a spectacular seven thousand pounds with a tenant in the main house. Fanny's account had over twenty thousand pounds in it.

Edward had purchased some of the old store fronts in Meryton and started financing a few new shops moving in shortly after Fanny and Thomas purchased Luffenhall. With improving land values, new tenants starting to move into the area and decreasing unemployment rates, Edward had hoped that trade in the town would see significant improvements. His bet paid off. As Luffenhall's cottages started accepting tenants, the need for local shops increased. Edward's eight thousand pound investment was returning a comfortable three thousand a year and growing.

While in London, Jane and Elizabeth were treated as little ladies. When Edward began courting a Ms. Madeline Brown, who was visiting an Aunt and Uncle, she would remark on the two children. Edward and Madeline would end up marrying in the spring. Thomas came up to stand as Edwards groomsman and Fanny would stand as Madeline's bridesmaid. Fanny worried how Madeline would feel upon marrying and having to deal with Edward's wed sister. Madeline upon learning the true reason that Fanny lived with Edward, immediately told Fanny to first call her Maddy (they were sisters now) and told her not to fret.

While the newlyweds went on their wedding tour, Fanny decided to surprise them by doing up one of the old back parlors. She would leave it undecorated so that Maddy could decide how she wanted it to look, but the place would be cleaned and repaired so that it would be serviceable. Maddy returned, and was thrilled that the back parlor was clean and immediately pulled Fanny in to talks of decoration. The two sisters would get along like old friends.

Just before Jane turned six, Mr. Bennet would pass away. While on his deathbed Mr. Bennet made sure to pay one important visit to him.

"Come to pay your father a visit? Never thought I would see the day."

"Indeed. I am sure you didn't."

"Have you finally realized that I was right."

"You father, had an uncanny ability to be wrong about everything in your life."

"That is where you are wrong. You are merely bitter that I outmaneuvered you giving the estate to your daughter."

"Again you are wrong."

"How so? You are merely determined not to admit defeat."

"I have no need. I am here to tell you a story. I no longer have to worry about this story going past the grave."

"And what story is that?"

"The story of how I outsmarted you. While you have spent your life trying to write my daughters out of Longbourn, I have been working with Fanny to give them alternative options. The marriage contract was my idea. We took Fanny's dowry and bough some neglected land. I thought at best we would see maybe fifteen hundred a year from it. After some care and continuous reinvestment of profits, the land now returns just north of three thousand pounds. More money than Longbourn makes. Don't worry, in order to make sure your precious entailment can't touch it, we made sure not a penny from Longbourn went into the property and it is entirely in Fanny's name. A few years ago, we then purchased Luffenhall, which was also in a state of neglect. Fanny seems to enjoy buying destroyed property and turning them around. And I must say, she is very good at choosing completely destroyed property. Luffenhall with its current tenant in the main house returns just shy of three thousand pounds. In fact, Fanny's dowry account is now worth north of twenty thousand pounds. Had you shown her an ounce of respect, you may have seen a few pounds added to your poker money. But never mind, I am content to let you spend the last of your days stewing in your own failure at beating me."

Mr. Bennet had turned red and was sputtering in anger. Ignoring the words coming out of his mouth, Thomas quit the room. In fact, he never returned to Mr. Bennet's deathbed. Few bothered to attend the funeral, and while the family wore appropriate mourning colors for society, many knew that the colors meant nothing. Longbourn was relieved that Mr. Bennet's reign of terror had come to an end.

When Jane started learning her letters and numbers, Elizabeth would constantly barge in to watch the lesson. As Jane practiced reading, Elizabeth would sit and listen raptly. The house quickly learned that if you wanted Elizabeth to settle for a moment, the treat of reading aloud would instantly halt whatever mischief she was in the middle of.

About ten months after the death of the previous Mr. Bennet, Mary Louise Bennet was welcomed into the world. With the absence of Mr. Bennet, Mary's early days were not nearly so closely monitored as Elizabeth or Jane. No one feared the wrath of the previous Mr. Bennet.

Fanny's account held just shy of thirty thousand pounds at the time of Mary's birth. The neighborhood remained entirely unaware of the true wealth of the Bennet ladies.

The following spring, Edward would approach Thomas with a business proposition. Edward had started building connections in his trading firm and with the new technology boom wanted to buy out his current firm and diversify its investments. Starting a new company would mean reestablishing trade lines and purchasing warehouses. Investors were wanting to divest their shares. In order to buy a majority stake in the company, Edward needed at least fifty thousand pounds. Over the years with his investments in Meryton and his inheritance (and its interest) he had around forty thousand pounds that he could invest. After talking it over, Thomas and Fanny offered thirty-five thousand pounds to be silent partners in the venture and giving their votes to Mr. Edward Gardiner. This would give Edward control of seventy-five percent of the company.

Upon returning to London to buy out investors, Mr. Gardiner took control of Long's Imports and changed the name to Gardiner Imports. He wrote back that the takeover had been successful. The first year was spent sorting through the accounting and management practices to try and improve productivity. Edward also started looking into attending local technological demonstrations and subscribing to magazines with the latest in new technology and science.

It would be one of these magazines that an eight year old Jane Bennet would open while visiting her beloved Uncle. While she understood very little of the words that were written, the schematics and drawings were beautiful to her. Not like the oil painting and sketches her governess made her practice. Upon asking Uncle Ed about the pictures he explained that they were drawings of how an engine worked, in fact next week he was attending a demonstration of that very picture. Jane begged to go with him. Aunt Maddy said she would probably find it boring, and Jane gave her very best pout. As Jane was so rarely vocal about anything, Uncle Ed promised to talk to her mother.

Once Elizabeth heard about it, she begged to go. And soon Fanny found herself being talked into allowing Edward and Madeline to take Elizabeth and Jane to watch a demonstration at the museum. No one could have predicted that Jane would fall in love with machinery and Elizabeth would be taken the newer fields of mathematics and the natural sciences.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mr. Gardiner was a practical man. He knew his fortunes this far had a lot to do with luck. He knew if Fanny had married a lesser man, he would not have had the opportunity to invest in Meryton as his brother in-law did much to improve the local economy by providing work. As he took over the company where he worked, he needed his brother in-laws investment. Edward had even been thrilled when they offered him more than he needed. As he went through the accounts of Gardiner Imports, he invited Thomas up to work through them. As Thomas ran several estates, perhaps he would have some insights on where the firm could improve. Once he improved the efficiency of the company, Edward would start putting some of the profits into some of the new machinery and advances happening.

An invitation was sent off and promptly accepted. Thomas rode up with his family. After settling in, the house sat for dinner. Breaking from custom, they decided to let Jane and Elizabeth sit at the table while Mary was in the Nursery with her Nurse. Before departing the Nursery, Jane and Elizabeth each went to Mary to give her a kiss and tell her to behave for Nanny. They were sad to depart from Mary for dinner, but the excitement of seeing Uncle Ed and Aunt Maddy was much too exciting.

"Well Thomas, it would appear that this year will be a fine year for the Bennet and Gardiner households." Edward started of dinner.

"Indeed. With the death of my father we shall have much more freedom to move around and your new business looks to be a promising venture." Thomas was indeed glad that this year would be a turning point in their lives.

"Our children will not be forced into any form of matrimony or box and shall be free." Fanny refused to let her precious children be forced into a marriage like herself or Thomas' sister.

"Speaking of children; while we are in London, we were thinking of placing an advert for a governess. Would you mind terribly if we used your home for the interviews?"

"Not at all. Treat this as your own home. In fact, if you have a draft, I will send it to the paper for the earliest printing and sent a copy to our lawyer tomorrow to look into some options."

"Excellent. It is settled. When shall I sit and go through your books with you?"

"How does the day after the morrow sound. The ladies can then go shopping as I am sure they are eager to do."

"That is agreeable to me. Fanny are you in agreement?"

"I think it sounds lovely. Shall we also look around for a pianoforte and harp for Longbourn?"

"Ah yes. We shall need to procure and instrument and some learning materials for the girls."

"I think we can fit that into the schedule. You will be here for a few weeks."

The rest of dinner was spent discussing the schedule for the next few days, with Jane and Elizabeth occasionally inserting that they wanted to see a toy store.

The next morning the family spent catching up in the parlor while Fanny worked on teaching Jane and Elizabeth their stitches. In the afternoon, Uncle Ed got convinced to read to the girls after they worked on their letters and sums. The day was very relaxed. The next morning, all but the children piled into the carriage to set about their respective errands. The children remained at home with their nurse working on their lessons from the previous afternoon and having a dolly tea party.

At the office, Thomas and Edward started going through the reports to work out what money was being sent where and how much money various products were bringing in. They decided to first go through the largest purchases then work onto the smallest purchases. As they went through each good was notated in a new book with the purchase and sale information. They got through the last 3 months of data before they decided to take the new book home for the afternoon and peruse this information. It would be in this manner the next week was spent, with two afternoons being dedicated to Thomas getting a fitting for a few new shirts and breeches.

The next week, they started getting responses to the advert they placed. The mornings would continue to be spent with Thomas and Edward at the office of Gardiner Imports or touring a warehouse, and the afternoon was spent interviewing potential candidates. It was here they met Ms. Watkins. The lady entered the parlor clearly nervous. As she settled down in a chair and the interview started she demonstrated a clear breadth of knowledge and understanding in the development of a lady. She was fluent in French and German, knew the pianoforte and harp, and was proficient at painting and sketching.

"Madam, you sound like a marvelous fit and clearly far more qualified that we were expecting. May I inquire after a reference?" Mr. Bennet was quite surprised that such a qualified candidate walked in the door for the position of governess to a gentleman's daughter in a small county.

At this she visibly deflate and sighed. "Sir, I do not have a reference letter. And I am afraid that I may also be disqualified for another reason. I am with child and no husband."

"I do not wish to judge. So why don't you tell us your story?" Fanny had become very much an advocate for women in all sorts of straights.

"I got a position in the house of a baronet. The first few months went well, I got along with my charge and she showed much potential. However, after a few months, the baronet started making advances. I turned him away and tried to avoid being near him. I did everything proper." As the story progressed, Ms. Watkins started to shake and her voice became more stilted. Fanny quickly reached over to provide a comforting hand, which was gratefully accepted. "One night, he was much more in his cups than usual. I locked my door every night. As the owner of the house, I should have realized he had a key. Well, that night he broke in and took advantage of me. I begged him to stop. The next morning, he got up and left like nothing happened. I didn't know what to do. I remember feeling numb for the next few days. I had nowhere to go and a little bit of money. I decided to wait until my next pay at the end of the week and disappear into the night. I kept hearing the servants whisper my name as I was now a pariah. I asked for more money when I went to collect my pay, and was laughed at. That night I boarded a carriage to London. I immediately looked for more employment, but I soon realized I was with child. No one would take me on as a governess. I saw your ad in the paper, and I did not wish to lie to you. But if it is a problem, I can pretend to be a widow or wait until the child is born then say it is my younger brother. I will do anything."

The sheer desperation and her story were enough that Fanny and Maddy were both in tears. "Will you wait in the hall Ms. Watkins?" Edward knew this was a matter to be discussed before the interview preceded. She nodded, looking resigned and ready for rejection.

The moment she stepped out a chorus of "We must hire her," rang from Fanny and Maddy.

"We must also consider the implications of a child out of wedlock on your daughters and their reputations." Edward wanted to hire the young woman too, as she was qualified and in clear need of help, but he also knew that the family had to be protected.

"We managed to hide an estate that makes seven thousand pounds a year from our neighbors and planned the secret take-over of Long's imports. I think we can manage one more secret." Fanny bristled. She would defend this young woman.

"And how do you suppose we hide it?" Thomas decided to hear out Fanny. While she was occasionally impulsive and was quite willing to take risks, she was very intelligent. It was a trait the siblings shared.

"We were talking about taking in some of the foundlings on the estate and moving some of the married servants to the empty cottages that are promised to long serving employees. If she joins the estate, then she can remain out of view of the public. The servants are loyal and won't talk. We also discussed providing them basic reading and writing before we trained them for duties on an estate. Her child can join the foundlings in the school room and in training on the estate." Fanny had the basics of a plan alright, and this even fit neatly into her side project.

"It is a decent plan, though more details will need to be ironed." Edward conceded that the plan could work. He had seen firsthand the loyalty of those on the estate. "While she is here, I also think it prudent to call her Mrs. Watkins. She need not say she is a widow, as I doubt any will ask. But my staff is not nearly so loyal."

"Stay here?" Fanny was confused as to what Edward was suggesting.

"Well, as you said, she is clearly desperate. You have a nurse upstairs to whom the situation can be explained. And if she stays here, the girls can get a jump start on the education and she can help you select the best learning materials."

"That is a marvelous idea." Maddy was immediately on board with the idea. "I shall have another room in the servant's hall prepared."

"Perhaps we shall inform her of her employment."

After being brought in and offered another cup of tea, they explained the plan to her. The relief on her face was evident, and she broke down in tears thanking them for their kindness. The position was immediately accepted, and a footman was sent to help her pack her bags in the inn she was staying at and settle her bill.

The next morning she was introduced to her new charges. And the next week was spent as starting on her duties, while the rest of the family continued to work on their business. Edward and Thomas had decided to cut the bottom performing goods from shipments, reorganize the warehouse, and adjust the manifest logs as the first orders of business. The decided the following year when new contracts were negotiated, several goods could likely be negotiated down in price in exchange for larger orders. Warehouses would also maintain detailed logs of every item in and out.

The last weekend in town, Edward and Thomas planned to go to a demonstration on some new machinery being put on by the Royal Society. As they sat discussing it one afternoon, Jane started looking at the pictures in the magazines advertising the demonstrations and asked to go. Thomas and Edward tried to persuade her that it wouldn't be very interesting. Jane pleaded and pleaded.

"But Uncle Ed, I want to go. Please?"

"My darling niece, it will be filled with older men all talking about boring things."

"Please? I want to see the pretty pictures move."

After many minutes of begging, Uncle Ed relented if Fanny and Maddy agreed to go. Jane convinced Elizabeth to help her beg Aunt Maddy. Soon the entire family was taking a trip to the Royal Society's demonstration. As they entered the hall, Jane immediately was entranced. Jane watched wide-eyed as the man giving the demonstration crouched next to her and Elizabeth and explained what the machine did. Elizabeth was equally entranced by a discussion with a discussion on mathematics and the concept of alchemy.

That evening Jane and Elizabeth could only talk about the wonders they say. The adults wondered if this was a budding interest. Before leaving Thomas and Edward discussed the possibility of allowing the two girls to explore this unusual interest. They decided to wait to see how their interests would pan out. If interested the girls would be supported and encouraged to pursue their interests. The discussed these plans with the new governess. While surprised, she realized that it was this openness that provided her safety and if such openness was well managed there was no reason the girls couldn't explore such options. She agreed that allowing them to develop the interest would be beneficial before pursuing anything, but providing a few books and reading materials to herself may be useful so she can maintain the conversation and see if it the interest naturally develops. Thomas and Edward agreed and discussed the plan with Fanny and Maddy (who also agreed).

The rest of the trip was spent picking out reading materials for the governess on science, supplies for the school room (for both the girls and the foundlings), a pianoforte, a harp, and a few new frocks for the children.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next year, Ms. Watkins more than proved her worth. For the duration of her pregnancy, she began a schedule for the Elizabeth and Jane. The morning was spent on reading and writing followed by piano. During afternoon lunch, all conversation had to be in French. As Mary would join them for lunch in the nursery, she started picked up the language. The afternoon they would work on sums and stiches. If the girls were well behaved they would be treated to a lesson on science. Ms. Watkins allowed the freedom to explore outside and never limited their behavior. She quickly became fiercely protective of her charges. When young Mary would sit at the piano and try to mimic her sisters, Ms. Watkins decided to start teaching her basic tunes. Several times, Mr. and Mrs. Bennet would find her bent over various books on science and philosophy in her evenings, studying so that she may impart her knowledge on her charges.

When she wasn't dedicated to the young misses, she helped Fanny plan out how they would start taking foundling in. As they discussed it will Hill and some of the servants, they found much agreement and willingness to move. Many has siblings whose children has been forced out on the street and others had been in that very same position. The old retirement cottages were cleaned and many updated. Much of the furniture from the current servants' quarters was moved. Two rooms were set aside for babes and toddlers. Two rooms were set aside for girls and two for boys. A small unused gathering room at the back of the house began renovations to become a small school room. The estate was blossoming under the care of its Master and Mistress. It was mid-fall when Fanny announce that she was with child again. The estate rejoiced, hoping for the much awaited heir.

Late in her pregnancy, Ms. Watkins approached Mr. and Mrs. Bennet after the children had been put to bed.

"Mrs. Bennet, Mr. Bennet. If I may have a moment of your time?"

"Indeed ma'am. Is everything alright?" Mr. Bennet welcomed her to the seat next to Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with you both about the school room and the young misses education."

"Nothing alarming I hope." Ms. Bennet was worried about her precious babies.

"No. In fact, it is nothing pressing, but I wished to bring it into your consideration. The young girls have really taken to science and sums. I can guide them for a while yet, but at some point a tutor would be necessary."

"We has suspected so ourselves. The problem will likely arise that no tutor would be willing to take on the education of a lady." Ms. Bennet knew the limitations of a woman's education.

"Yes. Well there is one or rather a couple."

"Indeed? Please to continue." Mr. Bennet was curious as to what the governess was referring to. A couple? He had never heard of such a thing. How could a couple be a tutor? If that was indeed what Ms. Watkins was referring to?

"I was briefly placed in a home with a young girl who needed a governess to fill the gap for a year and half after her previous governess left and before she left for finishing school. The family hired the husband as a tutor for his son the year before I had arrived. The husband is English and a brilliant scholar, though he is more gifted at the natural sciences and philosophy than in mathematics. He does however speak Latin and Greek. His wife is German born and is a gifted mathematician. They have had a hard time finding placement as many are unwilling to take on a couple. Those willing to take on both have seen their sons excel at Eton and Cambridge. I have kept up correspondence with the wife and she mentioned starting to look for a new placement at the end of the year." Ms. Watkins finished, holding her breath in fear of speaking out of place.

"An interesting proposition indeed. A little inconveniently timed. But perhaps may be the perfect solution. We shall take it under advisement."

"Thank you sir."

"No. I appreciate the fact that you have brought the topic to our attention. Ms. Watkins you are a valuable employee. Now, I believe you should be resting as you are about to go into confinement and I do not want the midwife hounding us for not taking proper care of you."

"Yes, ma'am. Have a good evening."

"Have a good evening Ms. Watkins." Fanny and Thomas bid the governess good night. This would be a conversation to consider.

Ms. Watkins ended up delivering a fine son shortly after the new year. The new foundlings were each given a few shillings and one new outfit. Fanny had worked out a deal with the local tailor for their extra fabric at a discount to start making clothes for the children. Each of the female foundlings were learning their stitches and basic household tasks, while the mean were out on the farm learning some of the basics before they would pick an apprenticeship. In the school room they were taught basic sums, reading, and writing. The foundling school gained much good will in the community (though primarily from local tenants and merchants). Many of the local gentry wondered why the Bennets would allow foundlings into their home.

The Bennets found that life at Longbourn was wonderful. Edward wrote monthly accounts of the business which seems to be taking some time to start to implement necessary changes. But it appeared they would see four thousand this year in income from the business investment with Edward, all of which would be reinvested. Luffenhall returned over seven thousand pounds.

Late in April, Fanny delivered another daughter into the world. While disappointed it wasn't an heir, the estate rejoiced in another safe deliver. The new babe was named Catherine Anne Bennet. Catherine loved anything that was bright and colorful and her sisters delighted in making her giggle (for it was easily done). Mary attempted to show her the few songs and scales she could play on the piano. Katherine was adored in the nursery.

That summer, Mr. Bennet asked Ms. Watkins to write the couple she had mentioned and ask them to visit Longbourn for an interview, but not mention that their charges would be female. The invitation was quickly accepted and a date agreed upon. A month later, Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrist arrived to meet the family. The interview proceeded, with qualifications and letters of recommendations promptly produced and inspected for the Mr. Gilchrist. Towards the end of the interview, Ms. Watkins brought Jane, Elizabeth, and Mary in. Startled, Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrist quickly greeted and accepted the introduction.

"I do wish to mention one thing. Your charges will be my daughters. And it has been mentioned that Mrs. Gilchrist is a brilliant mathematician. I would wish her to also assist in their education." Mr. Bennet sat back to gauge the reactions. The couple blinked in surprise and looked at one another.

"You wish for both of us to teach your daughters what are typically male subjects?" Mr. Gilchrist was surprised. Usually families had no desire to see a woman performing mathematics and so Mrs. Gilchrist did not usually disclose her background. And not only did the family want his wife as well, but the family wanted the education for their daughters. It was more than unusual.

"Of course. Though the exact nature of their education should not be openly discussed." Mrs. Bennet added.

"Sorry sir, I need a moment to get my bearings."

"It isn't a problem, is it?"

"No. But how did you know about myself?" Mrs. Gilchrist finally answered.

"I am sorry Adalie, I mentioned it. The young girls are my charges and are fascinated by math and science and I cannot do it justice. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet have been wonderful in supporting their daughters' interests." Ms. Watkins hoped her friend would understand.

"So they have already shown an interest?" Mrs. Gilchrist immediately sounded far more interested.

"Indeed. We waited to see if it would last before we started heavily dedicated time to it." Mr. Bennet answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrist looked to one another. Mr. Gilchrist immediately knew his wife was thrilled to share her passion with a like-minded soul. Soon an offer of employment was accepted with a starting date towards the end of the summer when Mr. Gilchrist's current charge would start his schooling. Mrs. Gilchrist had briefly considered starting early but realized that there would be much to pack and prepare.

At the end of the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrist quickly adapted to Longbourn's routine and soon delighted in the willingness to learn. Jane marveled at anything that moved and adored machines and what would later be known as physics. Elizabeth adored mathematics and philosophy. The two girls were an intellectual delight. The next year, they made plans to start introducing the topic to Mary who had already taken a shine to the piano.

As the year drew to a close, Mrs. Bennet would announce another pregnancy. Ten-year old Jane and eight-year old Elizabeth were rapidly turning into polished young ladies who could thus far hold a basic conversation in French, perform a couple short pieces on the pianoforte, write a letter, and embroider their names. In more unusual department, the pair were rapidly developing scientific minds that would prove a force in the future. Mr. Bennet had recently discussed the possibility of purchasing a pony for the girls to start learning to ride, a plan that was rapidly agreed to. The foundling school was quickly filling up. Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrist had helping Ms. Watkins occasionally with the running of the school.

Mr. Gardiner would report that some of the changes that had been implemented the previous year had started to show results. The income from the business would return five thousand pounds, again to be reinvested. Luffenhall had recently finished all major and minor renovations, and had an income of eight thousand pounds bringing Fanny's account up to eighteen thousand pounds. The Bennets knew that their income was enough to gain them a decent society entrance, but opted to remain unknown in the wilds of Hertfordshire, where they could protect their daughters from the cruelty of others like the deceased Mr. Bennet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

However, unlike earlier pregnancies this one would have several complications. Meryton recently had a nasty outbreak, many had perished and the foundling school was overfilled. The previous boys and girls who graduate had all found positions (many filling vacancies left by the disease). But unable to turn any child away, the Bennets accepted far more than had graduated, leaving several rooms over capacity, and an extra storage room was converted into another dorm of sorts.

While many at Longbourn had been luckily spared of the disease (the scullery maid and two tenants had perished), Mrs. Bennet was unfortunate to catch the disease during her pregnancy. All four girls and their teachers were quickly packed off to London. The summer would prove trying, Mrs. Bennet was kept away from the rest of the house to prevent further spread. She was closely monitored by the local doctor and apothecary. Late June, Mrs. Bennet went into early labor, giving birth to Lydia Madeline Bennet. The young babe barely survived, the many around her doted on her and went to any length to keep the child alive. Mrs. Bennet survived the birth after several more weeks battling illness and exhaustion, but was declared unable to have another child. Longbourn was destined for William Collins

She was a well-loved child who basked in all the noises around her. Her sisters delighted in playing with her and dressing her up. Catherine, or Kitty as she was quickly dubbed, delighted in the babe. When out of lessons, all the girls could be found in the nursery attaching all manners of fripperies to their darling sister, often while reading stories or discussing recent lessons. Catherine and Lydia would end up learning French much faster than her older sisters, as they frequently would use the language in the nursery.

Mary had truly taken a shine to music, a subject that Mrs. Watkins was delighted to share with her. Soon the family began considering whether or not to purchase a harp so that she may learn. She also began to start her own studies of math and science. Mary found the subjects interesting, but she held little passion for them. As soon as classes were completed, she was back at her bench practicing some new piece. Mary also began formally learning French with her sisters.

Jane and Elizabeth continued to excel as math and science to the delight of their tutors. Both were also rapidly improving on more conventional skills. Mrs. Watkins and Mrs. Gilchrist started to introduce German in the school room alongside starting to work on improving French through reading literature and maybe a few scientific papers. The new pony was immediately a success, as both girls loved sitting so high and were thrilled at the opportunity to eventually explore beyond the immediate vicinity of Longbourn.

The surrounding community, especially tenants and tradesmen, grew to adore the Bennets. Fanny always stopped to talk to every tenant to make sure they needed nothing. Many applauded the family's willingness to take in foundlings. The foundlings of course raised one issue of feeding and clothing. While the children were receiving training, they needed food and clothes. So Fanny worked out a deal with the local butcher, baker, grocer, and tailor. With leftover food that was close to being unsellable, Fanny would purchase whatever was left at a discount, reducing end of day loss and the cost of food for the school. The tailor agreed to sell left over fabric cuttings that were too small to be used in another dress, also at discount. The young ladies in the school would stich the clothing for themselves and the boys. Next year would see the first group old enough to work leave the school. The Bennets were quickly finding themselves with much goodwill in the town.

Arrangements were made to spend the winter in town so that the girls may experience the masters and attend some of the local lectures and demonstrations. Of course, the gentlemen who frequented such lectures dismissed the two wide-eyed girls as ridiculous and attempted to facilitate their removal. But as the young girls were quiet and respectful, the coordinator allowed them to remain. After every lecture, Jane and Lizzy would sit and talk over everything they heard. It soon became a game of pass or fail, where the two girls would make predictions and write down what inventions would fail and what ideas would appear in the next magazine publication. At the end of the season, they handed their list to a laughing Uncle, telling him in the most serious voice that he must check each judgment and mail the list back on whether or not they were correct.

Deciding to do one better, Mr. Gardiner decided to use the girls list to select his next set of investments. He felt that he was arbitrarily picking them anyway, and his nieces had attended all the demonstrations and made a call on their opinion. Sharing this plan with his wife and Mr. Bennet, both thought it was foolish; but as none of them knew a better way to select where to invest, they quickly agreed it was no more foolish than any other man's method.

Of course, when the girls weren't offending men at lectures with their presence. They would join Mary for local master's to teach them to draw, dance, play piano, sing, and speak French and German. While the adults occasionally wondered at such a busy schedule, all three girls seemed to love it. When asked if they wanted to drop a subject, they would shake their head and look like the end of the world had come.

Upon returning to the routine at Longbourn, it was decided by the three girls that only French may be spoken in the nursery. For many months, conversation was stilted and awkward, with conversation quickly being taken out of the nursery so that English would be permitted again. Such a rule initially puzzled all who ventured near the nursery.

At the close of the year Fanny's account would increase to an impressive thirty-four thousand pounds. Her daughter's would certainly be well dowered, and have access to the first circles if they desired.

The girls remained in London through the following winter, enjoying a full year of masters and lectures. Jane and Elizabeth continued to produce pass and fail grades for every lecture they went to. Some of the girls first predictions were starting to come to fruition. As several of Mr. Gardiner's investments failed, many started to grow. At the end of the year he marked the first list handed to him with those that had already failed. To the surprise of all involved, the girls had done remarkably well. Though they missed some, they had by far beaten the average. Upon hearing of the results, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner resolved to use this list to determine future investments. Indeed. As each new list was handed over, a new wave of investments were issued.

Fanny's account now held an incredible fifty thousand pounds. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Gardiner decided to buy out the remaining investors from the business at an increased price and purchase a new warehouse. Fanny now owned Luffenhall and half of Gardiner Imports. At twelve, Jane was well on her way to being an accomplished young lady who spoke proficient French and basic German, could handle herself in a saddle, play pianoforte, embroider, draw, perform far more than basic sums, and could hold her own in a discussion with any gentleman on science. At ten, Lizzy was not far behind Jane in accomplishments, adding only a starting understanding of Greek philosophers. At 7, Mary had taken up a love of poetry to round out her ability to speak proficient French, play the pianoforte, do basic sums, embroider, sit atop a saddle, and draw.

Over the next several years, the Bennets would continue to increase their wealth, education, and generosity. Upon Jane's entrance to society at 16, she was fluent in French, Italian, and German and was learning to read Greek and Latin. She understood more than most university educated men the subjects of math and science. Her embroidery was delicate, her piano playing was serene, her drawings not perfect but more than accomplished, her singing was gentle and soothing, and her harp was the cherry on top. Jane new the ins and outs of running an estate for both the master and mistress. Jane and Lizzy were often spotted atop their mares visiting tenants and surveying fields with both parents.

Fanny by this point owned Luffenhall and Wrest Park in the neighboring county of Bedfordshire and half of Gardiner Imports. Luffenhall now earned 9000 per annum and Gardiner Imports 12000 per annum. Wrest Park was in the middle of maintenance but brought in 6000 per annum (after all improvements were completed the estate was expected to bring in close to 12000 per annum). Fanny's savings account currently held 20,000 pounds. Her daughter's had been made aware of the state of their inheritance and the importance of no disclosing such details. Each would be taught to handle an estate of their own should the chose not to marry.

Lizzy's accomplishments closely mirrored Jane's and they were frequently found together discussing their passions. Mary continued to improve her music and could hold her own in the math and sciences, and her other accomplishments would closely mimic her older sisters. Kitty was developing into a precocious child, who loved anything she deemed artistic. While she was stuck in the school room with Lydia, the two learned their sums and basic science like Mary had. Their conventional accomplishments would also closely mirror their older sisters, though the two had a knack for languages (gained from listening to their older sisters converse in various languages). Kitty would excel at drawing and painting while Lydia adored fashion and design. The two were thick as thieves as they found their creative instincts often complemented the other.

As the girls were spent every winter in London, they soon established themselves at a modiste. Gardiner Imports had many lovely fabrics, so before their first appointment, Lydia and Kitty sketched out designs for every fabric they deemed "lovely" for each sister they felt it suited. When the 5 sisters appeared at the modiste with pre-cut bolts of fabric and original designs the proprietress was unsure if she should be offended or in awe over the design. Soon an arrangement was made that Lydia's designs would be purchased and Gardiner Imports became the only fabric dealer they purchased from. With the unique designs and fabrics, the modiste slowly became the talk of the Haute Ton. Lydia's sense of design became central in choosing what fabrics were most likely to sell, and her insistence on investing in indigo dye yielded a brilliant return on investment.

Out in society, Fanny Bennet hovered over her beloved daughters quickly dismissing many would be suitors as not kind enough, not intelligent enough, too far away, or any other list of defects. As one suitor wrote a poem dedicated to Jane, Fanny panicked and loudly proclaimed to the whole neighborhood, fearful that Jane may be taken in by the scoundrel. Many in the neighborhood took the proclamations as the matrons crowing at her daughter having a suitor of note. Soon the gentleman left town, and Jane was left to the ridicule of a supposedly broken heart. She honestly felt little for the gentleman, but the neighborhood assumed she was in love. Such would become the pattern of the next few years.

At nineteen, Jane had only improved her accomplishments. Her mother's savings account held forty thousand pounds. Wrest Park was in the last stages of improvements, it appeared the final income would be around eleven thousand per annum. Gardiner Imports returned a comfortable fifteen thousand per annum. And Fanny had recently acquired Barnwell Manor in Northamptonshire, which was just starting to undergo improvements. In each of the counties they owned an estate, the Bennets had taken to establishing similar foundling schools.

Longbourn's foundling school had quickly expanded to allow local tenant children and trade children to attend classes in a renovated building in Meryton that had been recently purchased with Fanny's dowry. Local gentry wondered why she would spend the money to educate the poor when she was so worried about the future of her own daughters. Many assumed it was foolish giving on her part, though few argued with the results. Local servants and apprentices were often hired from the school. Upon graduation, each child was given twenty pounds to start their life.

The Bennets had discussed modeling the small schools in Bedfordshire and Northamptonshire after Longbourn's by purchasing a shop in town for local children to join the foundlings in class.

Just after Jane turned twenty, Netherfield Park was let at last.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet!" Every servant paused in their duties. In all their years, there were few times when Fanny would be in such a tizzy. "Netherfield Park is let! Oh what are we to do?"

"I have no idea why you are so excited my dear." Mr. Bennet seemed the voice of reason.

"Can you not see what this could do to our girls?"

"Indeed not. For if it is an old widow, I doubt she will affect our girls much other than to occasionally pay them a visit." Mr. Bennet had a feeling that it wasn't an old widow or any other harmless couple moving in next door.

"Mr Bennet! You jest! It is a bachelor who has signed the lease! And supposedly he bring his sisters and another unmarried gentleman! Oh what if they fall in love with one of our girls and take them away?! They could be another Mr. Collins."

"My dear, that is quite an avid imagination. And I am sure you can interfere with the match like you did the Martins, the Pratts, and the Whites."

"But Jane and Lizzy didn't love them. What if this time is different? How could I bear to tell my girls of the cruelty of men?"

"I appreciate the boost of confidence."

"Except you my dear and of course my brother and a handful of others. But you understand. How are we to know they aren't barbarians? I simply shall not allow some gentleman to come and sweep my precious babies away."

"Never underestimate the power of a mother on a mission."

"I am sure we can adequately protect our lovely daughters. Now shall we break our fast my love?"

With that term of endearment, Fanny blushed and allowed her husband to guide her to the breakfast table.

That evening, as the Meryton assembly was in full swing, whispers of the possibility of the newcomers seemed to be the haute topic of the evening. The Bennet girls laughed and danced with their neighbors, not at all worried about the latest batch of newcomers. With them was a Miss Charlotte and Maria Lucas laughing about how John Goulding was expected home from his studies next month.

As the doors opened all music and dancing halted as everyone turned to catch a glimpse of the much discussed wealthy bachelor and his yet unknown friend. In front of the crowd stood three gentlemen and two ladies. The two ladies seemed to have accidently fallen in a pile of ornaments as their entire dress was embellished with a smattering of various accoutrements with little cohesion. Garish colors with lace embellishments seemed to be the underlying dress topped with every type of ornament one could find. The icing on the proverbial cake was an absurd feather on the top of their head. Some wondered if the women simply couldn't make up their mind on what to add to the ensemble. The men were not nearly so embellished with simple, though outdated silk pants and a lovely toned down overcoat. The clothing spoke of varying degrees of wealth.

After several awkward moments, the dancing restarted as Sir Lucas greeted the guests on behalf of the neighborhood. Sir Lucas guided two of the gentlemen over to Charlotte (and by extension Jane and Elizabeth). Maria, Lydia and Kitty had gone off to dance; while Mary went to find a quiet corner.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, allow me to introduce my daughter Miss Charlotte Lucas and two the daughters of Mr. Bennet of Longbourn, Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

With curtseys underway, as Elizabeth looked to Mr. Bingley she noticed his eyes were on Jane. Mama wouldn't be happy.

"Miss Bennet would you do me the honor of the next set if you are not already engaged?"

"Mr. Bingley, I am afraid that set has been claimed perhaps the following set would be agreeable."

"Most definitely."

"Miss Charlotte, would you do me the honor of the next set?"

"I would be delighted Mr. Bingley."

"Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of the set after your sister?"

"I would be delighted."

As the current set continued, Elizabeth contemplated her new neighbors. Mr. Bingley seemed a cheerful fellow and didn't immediately strike her as a vicious sort of fellow. Miss Bingley on the other hand clearly thought far too much of herself and had yet to learn of her own insignificance. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst seems to be the representation of society. He, clearly dependent on generous relatives and a more generous bottle. He had probably never had to earn anything in his life or question his future. She was like her sister, suspected the honor of her company alone was an honor but lacked the ambition of her younger sibling. And Mr. Darcy. Her seemed every bit as pompous, but unlike the rest of the party, he likely had connections aplenty. Only time would tell how these new neighbors would be accepted in the neighborhood.

"Miss Elizabeth, has my conversation bored you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Goulding, I was not attending. I assure you that your conversation did not bore me. I am afraid my mind unexpectedly wandered off."

"Ahh…another one of your famous musings?"

"I am afraid so. But this one was far less purposeful. Pray, do not be offended. I did not mean to."

"I am afraid we are too old of friends for me to take offense."

As the last notes of the set played. Elizabeth curtseyed and went to claim her next partner. As she watched Mr. Bingley claim Jane for their set, she immediately knew she (and the rest of her family) would have to keep an eye on him. After her set with Mr. Bingley, she went to talk to Charlotte. It was then that she overheard a conversation she suspected no one intended for her to hear.

"Come, Darcy" said Mr. Bingley. "You must dance."

"I shall not. I do not dance unless I am acquainted with my partner."

"I would not be as stubborn as you. I have rarely me with so many pleasant girls in my life."

"Yes, well I suppose you have danced with the only handsome girl in the room."

"Oh! She is the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld! Just over there is one of her sisters."

"She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me."

At that, Elizabeth and Charlotte looked at each other, shocked that any man (let alone a gentleman) could slight someone so publicly. It did not bode well for the man's character. The two turned, laughing at gentlemen who claimed that name but not in manners. Unbeknownst to them, the gentleman who stood out as a prime example was watching them as they walked away.

As two carriages rode away that night, both were filled with the chatter on the unsuitableness of the other carriage. In one Mrs. Bennet lamented the danger of Mr. Bingley to her dear Jane's heart. And the horrendous Mr. Darcy, he was no gentleman. He may be of the first circles, but he was not better than Mr. Collins. In the other, Miss Bingley lamented the lack of civilized society; a topic which found much agreement with her sister. Mr. Bingley protested and said they were many wonderful people, and soon the sisters' derision turned upon him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlotte arrived the following morning to the continued bemoaning of Mrs. Bennet who feared her darling Jane would be whisked away from her. Charlotte had figured out that Mrs. Bennet wanted no daughter of hers to get married. She remembered the previous Mr. Bennet. Her father always warned her to avoid him and she recalled that neither Jane nor Elizabeth spent much time at Longbourn when they were younger. There were always whispers around town that Mr. Bennet was abusive and had attempted to harm the children. It was with this knowledge that dear Charlotte had entered into the confidence of the Bennet ladies. She even occasionally shared in the excellent governess hired by the Bennets. That morning, the ladies had one topic of conversation: how abominably rude the Netherfield guests were (with the exception of Mr. Bingley).

By this point much of town had heard of the remark made by Mr. Darcy. As the young ladies opted for a walk to provide much needed fresh air, Charlotte asked Elizabeth about Jane's opinion of Mr. Bingley. With a footman following a sufficient distance back to not overhear the conversation, the ladies felt safe in discussing the sensitive topic.

"I have never seen Jane so shy. I know Jane to be a serene individual, but last night there was a subtle shift in her mannerisms."

"My dear Charlotte, I believe you are right. My own mother seems to share that exact sentiment, for I can hardly recall another instant where she was as vocal her opinion of matrimony as she is now."

"And Jane? What are her opinions?"

"On matrimony? Or Mr. Bingley?"

"Both."

"On matrimony, Jane is uncertain. I know she would dearly love to have a family and be a mother. But Jane also adores her lessons and going to town for trade shows. I would like to believe there is a gentleman out there who would accept a wife with such peculiar interests. But I don't know. And if no such man exists, I am unsure if prepared Jane is to live a life of spinsterhood. As for Mr. Bingley, she is in a way to be very much in love."

"If she cares for him, she must provide encouragement. We may know Jane, but he does not."

"Charlotte, they only met last night."

"I understand Lizzy. But you yourself said that Jane perceives Mr. Bingley different. If she wishes to get to know him, she must provide encouragement."

"You are suggesting Jane open herself up to heartbreak and ridicule. And what if Mr. Bingley is cruel or offended by Jane's interests."

"Happiness in matrimony is entirely a matter of chance. We could no more hope to discern the future grain prices than all the faults of a spouse before matrimony."

"If happiness in marriage is a matter of chance, then it is a game I wish not to gamble at. And I assure you that I have every intention of ensuring that should Jane chose to make a bet the odds will be stacked in her favor and not against her as society would wish."

"We can all only hope to have the better chance. I do wish you luck in your endeavor."

I was on that note that the friends parted ways with a promise to speak again at the party the following night. As Elizabeth returned to Longbourn, she thought on what Charlotte had said. If Jane decided that Mr. Bingley was worth her time, Elizabeth would make sure the man was worth her sister. The following evening was the Lucas' dinner party.

The party was rather informal and Colonel Foster had been invited. He was visiting the area in preparation for the regulars to come to town. As attendees milled around and wove in an out of conversations, Elizabeth soon joined into conversation with Colonel Foster local history.

"Colonel, you shall have to introduce your men to the works of Francis Bacon. I will have you know he is from Hertfordshire."

"Francis Bacon has done little of note for my men, so I doubt they shall pay much attention. "

"Of course, a young woman in promoting her neighborhood must know all the local members of the ton." Mr. Darcy had finally joined the conversation, seeming to disapprove of her with each new conversation she began. She wondered if he simply enjoyed demonstrating his disapproval and if he would ever join a conversation.

"I assure you Mr. Darcy, that I know of him not simply to further my own neighborhood, though I must admit he does provide a degree of prestige to all of Hertfordshire."

"Miss Elizabeth, am I to understand you have read his works?" Colonel Foster seemed to be willing to allow them to talk while he went in search of another conversational partner.

"That would be scandalous for a young woman to read. But I am familiar with the ideas of his work."

"I am sure you are."

"Elizabeth, my father is about to open the pianoforte. I insist you and Jane play." Charlotte had stepped in to the conversation, sensing Elizabeth was about to start one of her famous arguments.

"You are a very strange creature, always wanting me to play and sing. Very well, if it must be so, it must."

Elizabeth performed a duet with Jane that they had been working on for Miss Watkins. The performance was excellent, where it lacked in technical proficiency, it more than made up for in a genuine fondness for the song displayed by both performers. Soon Mary took her seat, and demonstrated the technical ability that only came with hours of practice with masters. Mr. Darcy was quite surprised. The Bennets and their neighbor's provided little indication that there were local masters or trips to town to visit the masters. Perhaps there had been a visiting teacher that the local gentry made use before his party's arrival. After several other ladies demonstrated their musical prowess, the Bingley sisters took a turn. As they started pounding out notes with tactical precision, it became apparent that they felt no inclination to the music and not clap was heard beyond the obligatory polite applause.

Soon Mary was convinced to play a few reels to allow for one or two dances. Elizabeth began to move to the other side of the room to talk to her mother.

"What a charming way to spend an evening. There is nothing like fine friends and a bit of dancing. It is one of the finest refinements of polished societies." Sir William Lucas had managed to pull Mr. Darcy into a conversation.

"Every savage can dance."

Sir William was a genial sort of fellow but enough time with the Bennet (more particularly Elizabeth Bennet) had given him the practice to match wits with many.

"I doubt not that you are adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy."

"Do you often dance at St. James'?"

"Never."

"Do you not go?"

"It is a compliment I try to avoid."

"My dear Miss Eliza" Elizabeth knew that her neighbor was up to something. He knew she rarely went by Eliza. "Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this lady as a very desirable partner. I am sure with so much beauty, and wit, before you, that you cannot refuse to dance."

Elizabeth, curious as to what her neighbor was up to, had no intention of following along with any schemes that evening. "Indeed, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way to beg for a partner."

Mr. Darcy, knew propriety demanded he ask the lady for her hand to dance. Elizabeth was firm, though Sir William attempted to convince her otherwise. Though she finally determined he motive.

"You excel at dancing, Miss Eliza, it is cruel to deny me the pleasure of seeing you dance. And though the gentlemen wishes to avoid paying compliment, he can have no objection."

Sly man probably wanted Mr. Darcy to realize that the mere act of being wealthy makes him no more agreeable to the wonderful people of Meryton. Yes. Sir William knew what Mr. Darcy said and must have surmised Elizabeth would refuse to dance with him. Elizabeth could be a spitfire when she was angered.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness."

"He is indeed." With that his head turned just so towards Elizabeth that she could see the mirth in his eyes. "But who would object to such a partner?"

Elizabeth curtsied and left the conversation, opting now to find Charlotte. Sly man indeed. Elizabeth smiled. Mr. Darcy probably didn't even realize the set down.

Shortly after separating from Sir William, Mr. Darcy again found himself watching Elizabeth Bennet laugh with Charlotte Lucas.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering that passing many evenings as such would be insupportable. And I assure you, I am quite in agreement. The noise. The insipidity. The self-importance of these people!"

"Your conjecture is entirely wrong. My mind was far more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the great pleasure that a pair of fine eyes on a pretty woman can bestow."

"Any particular fine eyes?" Caroline awaited him to reference her.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Indeed?!" Cried Miss Bingley. "Has she long been a favorite? Your new mother in-law will indeed be pleased."

"A lady's imagination is very rapid. It jumps to matrimony in a moment."

The next morning at breakfast, a note arrived addressed to Jane.

"Jane has received an invite to tea at Netherfield." Mrs. Bennet informed those at the breakfast table. "I suppose we must accept, the question is shall you wear?"

"Mama, I thought you were quite determined to hate the entirety of the Netherfield party?" Elizabeth turned to inquire her mother's motives.

"Indeed I am. However, it would not do to offend visitors."

"I think mama merely wants to lord our superior manners and dresses over the party." Lydia giggled while she held a new ribbon to Elizabeth's face.

"There shall be no superior dresses. One hint of money and those vultures would swoop in. And Lydia what have I said about ribbons at the table." Mrs. Bennet finally made her opinion known.

"That I shall wait until tea time before attempting to consider a new pattern or color for a sister. But my lovely designs. This was such a perfect chance to wear them and show up the superior sisters."

"I am sorry my dear Lydia. But could you imagine if your sisters looked too beautiful? We would lose our darling Jane to a man not worthy of her."

The look on Lydia's face at the thought of any of her sisters married silenced all her complaints of not showing off her designs. Lydia had long heard the tales of her grandfather. She also realized why there was a gap in age between her two eldest and Mary. Jane was immediately placed into nice (but not too nice) day dresses to take tea with the vultures.

Tea was a remarkable affair in that it went exactly how everyone expected. The Bingley sisters offered to introduce the Bennet sisters to their wonderful modiste if they ever had a chance to visit town. The Jane demurred and said they were quite sure they were quite happy with the current arrangement but thanked the Bingley sisters for their concern. The Bingley sisters, wanting to display superior knowledge, began conversing in French so that the Jane might have an opportunity to practice. As the five Bennet sisters would often suddenly declare that only such and such language could be spoken for the next hour, Jane had quite a bit of practice with French (and German and Latin and Italian and Greek). Immediately jumping into the conversation the Bingley sisters were quite put out that Jane could hold her own in conversation. Soon the polite length of time for a visit had passed and the Bingley sisters saw their guests to the coach.

Caroline Bingley was quite put out. How was she to show her brother that Jane Bennet was unworthy of him so that Caroline could leave these bumpkins and return to town? Then it would separate her darling Mr. Darcy from the influence of this wretched family. With that in mind, Caroline decided to start planning out future meetings to determine the Bennet sisters weaknesses. She would ensure that every possible impropriety was on displayed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The following days saw several invitations issued to Jane and Elizabeth. The Bingley sisters offered a variety of activities to embarrass the Bennets, who took it all in stride. During one such dinner invitation, a sudden rain storm had prevented all road access and reportedly flooded a small stream passed under the road to Longbourn. Jane and Elizabeth would be spending the next several days at Netherfield. The Bingley sisters offered some old garments (probably fit for the poor house or a clown show) for use.

The following morning, in an ill fighting dress, Elizabeth and Jane joined breakfast before selecting two novels from the library to read. While the Bennet ladies selected reading material, the Bingley sisters took the chance to abuse them.

"She has nothing, in short to recommend her. I shall not forget this mornings appearance in such an ill-fitting dress. If I were here, I would remain upstairs."

"She did indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come down at all! And her hair, has she never learned to properly do her own hair?"

"Your picture may be accurate, Louisa," said Bingley, "but she is wearing your clothes so any garishness in her dress can only be reflected upon your own choice. Right Darce?"

"Certainly."

"The clothes are not the problem, it is the fit. You would not allow Georgiana to venture downstairs in such ill-fitting clothes," Caroline attempted to protest.

"She has shown no skin, and as such should not be denied company for several days." Bingley was adamant that the Bennet sisters be shown respect in his home.

"Jane Bennet is a sweet girl, and I wish her luck in becoming well settled. But her father and mother uncles in trade. Charles, you must see the right of it." Louisa persisted. She would get her brother to see sense.

"Yes. One uncles is an attorney in Meryton and another who live somewhere near Cheapside." Caroline jumped in to help her brother see sense.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it does materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration," replied Darcy.

Smug, Caroline buttered her scone and shared a look with Louisa. With any luck, they would be gone from this forsaken place within a fortnight.

As the Bennet sisters rejoined the party, they were invited to a game of cards. The offer was promptly turned down.

"Do you prefer reading to cards?" said Mr. Hurst, "that is rather singular."

"The Miss Bennets," said Miss Bingley, "despise cards. They take little pleasure in such a mundane social activity."

"I believe we do not deserve that censure. We take pleasure in many such 'mundane' social activities." Elizabeth was quick to defend her beloved sister and herself.

"Miss Bingley, I do apologize if we caused offense in turning down playing cards. We meant no ill will. We merely suspected that you were playing high." Jane attempted to appease the situation before Elizabeth started censuring Miss Bingley.

The truth of the matter was none of the Bennets played cards for money, their grandfather's legacy ensured that none who remembered him took pleasure from the game. They played at card parties and such for politeness, but they never allowed money to be played. Much of the neighborhood respected their distaste for the game in general and found other such amusements. However, Miss Bingley may take the implication that the Bennets could not afford their game.

"Well then. I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit," Mr. Bingley inserted into the pause in conversation. "I am and idle fellow and afraid I still have more books than I ever look into."

"What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!" said Miss Bingley.

"It ought to be good," he replied, "it has been the work of many generations."

Miss Bingley continued her praise of Mr. Darcy, who responded minimally in turn. After the subject of books failed to draw Mr. Darcy's attention, Miss Bingley attempted to inquire after her sister. Elizabeth wondered if the lady was just stupid or did not care to the fact that Mr. Darcy found her irritating. It was not her place but she would remain amused by the lady's inability to understand a rejection. She took her book and sat on the settee across from Jane and started to read.

"It is amazing to me,'' said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are.''

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?''

"Yes all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know any one who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished.''

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments,'' said Darcy, "has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman who deserves it no otherwise than by netting a purse, or covering a screen. But I am very far from agreeing with you in your estimation of ladies in general. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen, in the whole range of my acquaintance, that are really accomplished.''

"Nor I, I am sure,'' said Miss Bingley.

"Then,'' observed Elizabeth, "you must comprehend a great deal in your idea an accomplished women.'' The Bennet ladies rarely enjoyed a conversation on accomplishments. They always feared one of their less conventional accomplishments might slip.

"Yes; I do comprehend a great deal in it.''

"Oh! certainly,'' cried his faithful assistant, ``no one can be really esteemed accomplished, who does not greatly surpass what is usually met with. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved.''

"All this she must possess,'' added Darcy, ``and to all this she must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading.''

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing _only_ six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing _any_.''

"Are you so severe upon your own sex, as to doubt the possibility of all this?''

" _I_ never saw such a woman, _I_ never saw such capacity, and taste, and application, and elegance, as you describe, united. '' Elizabeth knew accomplished women. Eight lived with her, but she doubted any would meet those requirements. And they were silly requirements. It was a slap in the face. A woman could not choose her interests. They were dictated my society. The anger became overwhelming and a glance at Jane told her that Jane felt those words just as acutely, if not more. Her interest in Mr. Bingley made her particularly susceptible to the words of those serpents.

"Miss Bingley, if you would excuse me. I believe I feel a slight headache coming on. Jane, do you mind helping me?"

A sharp glance up, and Jane quickly assented. A brief curtsey and the pair were out of the room.

"Eliza Bennet,'' said Miss Bingley, when the door was closed on her, "is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own, and with many men, I dare say, it succeeds. But, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art.''

"Undoubtedly,'' replied Darcy, to whom this remark was chiefly addressed, "there is meanness in _all_ the arts which ladies sometimes condescend to employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable.''

Three days later the roads were clear and the Bennet ladies, quickly prepared to leave. They thanked their hosts for their hospitality and alighted into the Bennet carriage. They arrived home to an uproar. It appeared that the dreaded Mr. Collins has announced plans to visit. Mr. Bennet immediately hired several more footman and bade his daughters to never be alone for the duration of his stay. The servants were informed that Mr. Collins was in no way allowed in the private rooms, the family rooms, or the servant's quarters. Any abusive comments were to be immediately reported.

While the Bennet girls had heard stories of Mr. Collins father, they felt their father was being overly cautious and already believing the worst in Mr. Collins. He was the son of Aunt Elizabeth, who everyone always said was all that was lovely and kind. And if they were to judge men by their father, Uncle Edward and their own father could be painted by the same brush. One day at dinner, several days before the arrival of Mr. Collins, the question was asked by Mary.

"Father, I know that Mr. Collins father was an unkind man, but so was Grandfather Bennet and Grandfather Gardiner. You and Uncle Gardiner both turned out to be the best of men, so how do we know Mr. Collins is not another case?"

"My darling Mary, I do not believe men with horrible fathers are horrible men. While your Great Grandfather Bennet was a horrible man and so was his son, you have pointed out two excellent cases where that was not the case. By that same token, we do not trust any single young man who may sweep our lovely daughters off her feet."

"But, while we have two footman to protect us, you do not hire so many footman every time a bachelor enters the neighborhood."

"Indeed we don't. However, those men don't typically come to stay with us."

"So it is only because he stays here that you do not trust him."

"It is best to be prepared for the worst my dear."

"There is another reason, isn't there papa." Elizabeth joined in the discussion. "I don't imagine you going to the lengths you have if you believed there to be a reasonable chance that he wasn't anther Grandfather Bennet."

"Quite right. I am basing my suppositions of him on the letter I have received. It is not outwardly alarming, but small phrases here and there remind me of my father. I will not take the chance of any man's vindictive streak. Least of all where it concerns my precious daughters."

At that the conversation was closed. Mr. Bennet made clear that he refused anyone to read the letter. Elizabeth and Jane vaguely recalled the specter of Old Mr. Bennet and knew their father's warnings. They would make sure the younger girls headed father's warning.

***Note:

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed my story. I appreciate all the comments and support. This has been one of the weirder chapters to write as I didn't know how to get the important Netherfield conversations with this Mrs. Bennet, who would not allow Jane to ride horseback in the rain.

I have a poll running for Mr. Darcy's character if you wouldn't mind jumping over to take a vote. Each one has been mulling around my head and would have its own caveat. You have time to ponder as I won't be playing that caveat for several chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

At four o'clock exactly the sound of hooves could be heard coming into the yard. The family immediately assembled to greet Mr. Collins. Mr. Bennet said little, but the ladies decided to give the poor man a chance. Mr. Collins needed little encouragement as he was little inclined towards silence. His manners were overly formal and spoke of a man who took himself far too seriously.

After getting settled into the guest room, Mr. Collins joined the family for tea and to await afternoon callers. Kitty and Lydia were working on reading a book of poems assigned by Miss Watson in French, while Mary worked on a German collection of fairy tales recommended by Mrs. Gilchrest. Lizzy and Jane were working on their drawing skills, as Miss Watson referred to their sketches of nature as atrocious. Mr. Collins enquired as to the reading of his younger cousins.

"Mr. Collins, I am afraid my sisters are working on reading assigned by our governess and are likely focused on that. But my middle sister, Mary, reads a book of fairy tales. My two youngest sisters, Kitty and Lydia, are reading some poetry."

"I have often observed how little young ladies are interested by books of a serious stamp, though written solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; for, certainly, there can be nothing so advantageous to them as instruction. Though I do wonder at the estate being able to afford a governess. But I will no longer importune my young cousin."

With that Mr. Collins started to discuss his most recent sermon and the comments of his patroness with the eldest two Bennet sisters. Lizzy found her attempts at delicate flower petals had become quite heavier since starting to listen to Mr. Collins inane chatter. A glance at Jane and Lizzy nearly snorted with laughter. Jane had started drawing flower that looked remarkable like gears. Lizzy knew that when Jane wasn't focusing she occasionally would start drawing random mechanical parts. Jane wasn't even listening, instead she had begun to occasionally insert a "yes" and "how lovely" when Mr. Collins paused for breath.

When the girls retired to their rooms for the afternoon before dinner, the less standard educational materials would come out. Lydia, Kitty, and Mary would complain over their sums and natural science lessons. Jane and Lizzy would start pouring over the latest publication from the Royal Society that arrived in the mail this morning to report to Mr. and Mrs. Gilchrest. And the sisters would be restricted to talking in German when Mr. Collins was not in company. Tomorrow it was to be Italian. All complained at the threat of adding Greek to the rotation, for no sister felt up to carrying around a dictionary.

When the dinner bell rang, all trudged down the stairs. Soon after sitting down for dinner, Mr. Collins complimented Mrs. Bennet on having such lovely daughters as they would make fine brides. He immediately jumped into the importance of marriage to a clergyman and his desire to marry one of his lovely cousins, at the recommendation of his most esteemed patroness.

"You are kind, I am sure; and I only hope that it may prove to be so. Things are settled so oddly." Mrs. Bennet attempted felt now was an appropriate time to see if this man was even worth her time. Of course, he would never be good enough for her daughters; but should he be amiable and a good sort of person, Mrs. Bennet would be happy to assist him in finding a wife without the last name Bennet.

"You allude, perhaps, to the entail of this estate."

"Ah! sir, I do indeed. It is a grievous affair to my poor girls, you must confess. Not that I mean to find fault with you, for such things I know are all chance in this world. There is no knowing how estates will go when once they come to be entailed."

"I am very sensible, madam, of the hardship to my fair cousins, and could say much on the subject, but that I am cautious of appearing forward and precipitate. But I can assure the young ladies that I come prepared to admire them. At present, I will not say more; but, perhaps, when we are better acquainted—"

With that he began to praise everything in the dining room: the cutlery, the furniture, the decorations, and the potatoes. Though he did question the expenditure of such fine cuts of meat and the over indulgence on finer decorations and again brought up the expense of a governess. Mr. Bennet merely stated that while the manner is in his possession, he may choose to spend its income however he pleases. At this, Mr. Collins seemed rather disgruntled and moved to protest but was quickly silenced by the removal to the sitting room. It was quickly agreed upon that all were tired and the party were quite happy to disperse earlier than usual. The Bennet sisters quickly found themselves ensconced within Jane's room, two footmen standing watch down the hall.

"Lord how ridiculous Mr. Collins is."

"Lydia, it is not charitable to say that about anyone."

"Even if you know it to be true." With that Lydia and Kitty burst into giggles.

"Well, I am quite glad mother did not allow us to wear our nice frocks or we would have listened to him wax on about how fine Lady Catherine's gowns were. And we all know that no gown is superior to the ones I design with Madame Durand."

Lydia, whose head was always in some fashion magazine or the other was insistent on designing (down to fabric and accessories) for every sister. Lydia's least favorite thing about Meryton was the fact that they could not wear all the fine gowns she designed. So she had decided to start looking at designing country gowns. While not a feature of the Haute Ton, she was quite sure that only a visionary such as herself could bring fashion and grace to daily wear. Kitty on the other hand enjoyed helping Lydia with selecting colors and patterns, sometimes she would help design the embroidery for the gowns. The pair of them often came up with lovely designs that, in exchange for sole access to the design, Madame Durand often created their clothes at a steep discount. Their Uncle Gardiner would supply the fabrics, which had all been selected by Kitty and Lydia ahead of time as to what would come into fashion and what was lovely. As a result, Madame Durand sold dresses by the mysterious designer L and the finest fabrics. Her store flourished and only the top of society could get an appointment.

Her sisters minded little for it meant no effort on their part was expended in choosing clothes other than to stand with one's arms outstretched. Jane, Lizzy, and Marry were hopeless when it came to anything that involved colors, patterns, or fashion in general. As such, Kitty and Lydia took great delight in selecting every purchase and outfit. The sisters were quite close and allowed each of their strengths to shine. This Mr. Collins would have a force to reckon with when he came against the Bennet sisters. If only he knew that any Bennet sister had a deeper understanding of literature, culture, and society in their little finger than he had in his entire body.

The sisters agreed that Mr. Collins was to be watched and agreed that no sister was to be left alone for the duration of his stay. While in the family apartments, they were quite safe with a footman on duty to ensure no unwanted visitors, but Mama had warned them that stupid men often get desperate and attempt to force the desired outcome.

 _Mr. Collins was not a sensible man, and the deficiency of nature had been but little assisted by education or society; the greatest part of his life having been spent under the guidance of an illiterate and miserly father; and though he belonged to one of the universities, he had merely kept the necessary terms, without forming at it any useful acquaintance. The subjection in which his father had brought him up had given him originally great humility of manner; but it was now a good deal counteracted by the self-conceit of a weak head, living in retirement, and the consequential feelings of early and unexpected prosperity. A fortunate chance had recommended him to Lady Catherine de Bourgh when the living of Hunsford was vacant; and the respect which he felt for her high rank, and his veneration for her as his patroness, mingling with a very good opinion of himself, of his authority as a clergyman, and his right as a rector, made him altogether a mixture of pride and obsequiousness, self-importance and humility._

Having now a good house and a sufficient income, he intended to marry. With his future inheritance, he would need an heir and Lady Catherine was quite insistent that it was his moral obligation to be an example in the parish. He had decided he would choose one of his fine cousins, as he was to inherit their estate, they must defer to him and be grateful for the honor of a proposal from a man of such import and as eligible as he. Miss Bennet's lovely face confirmed his views, and established all his strictest notions of what was due to seniority; and for the first evening she was his settled choice.

The following afternoon, the sisters decided to walk to Meryton. All her sisters, except Mary agreed to go, and Mr. Collins volunteered to escort them. Mr. Bennet immediately assigned two footmen to assist in protecting his daughters. Mary recalling the conversation the night before promised to remain close to Mrs. Bennet in the house so as not to be caught unaware. The sisters were not sure which of them Mr. Collins had decided would be his intended.

"Mr. Bennet, surely the footmen cannot be spared from their duties. For such an expense to the estate as footmen must render them necessary in some other duties than as escorts."

"Mr. Collins, one would start to assume that you are not here to mend a breach but rather to check my spending of my own money."

"Well, Lady Catherine has often said that one must pay head to one's station and not overspend on little luxuries that are unnecessary."

"Mr. Collins, should I find myself interested in either the opinions of yourself or Lady Catherine on what is necessary on my estate or where it comes to the protection of my daughters I shall inform you. But I assure you, I am quite capable of making such decisions."

"But sir, I have offered my protection, I am quite sure that shall be sufficient."

"Indeed? I have known you for a night, what makes you think I should trust my daughter's safety to you."

"I am far more trust worthy that those sinners you have assigned."

"Sinners? My servants are entirely trustworthy and dependable people."

"Sir. God has seen to punish them. It is well documented that the lower classes are of a much courser moral character. You should be wary to trust a lady in the company of those of a lower class."

"Mr. Collins, I will not hear such drivel from your mouth in this house while I am still alive. Each servant and tenant on this estate is to be treated with respect. I shall not have you disparaging or moralizing to them."

"Mr. Bennet, surely you-"

"Good day Mr. Collins."

With that, Mr. Bennet ended the conversation and went to find his wife. While he had little hope for Mr. Collins, he did not expect the man to take on the views that servants were such because they were being punished by God. Several comments over dinner the previous evening had cemented Mr. Bennet's belief on Mr. Collin's view on women. He was grateful that it appeared his daughters were quite determined to fend him off.

 _In pompous nothings on his side, and civil assents on that of his cousins, their time passed till they entered Meryton. The attention of the younger ones was then no longer to be gained by him. Their eyes were immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the officers, and nothing less than a very smart bonnet indeed, or a really new muslin in a shop window, could recall them._

But the attention of every lady was soon caught by a young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with another officer on the other side of the way. All were struck with the stranger's air.

Mr. Denny addressed them directly, and entreated permission to introduce his friend, Mr. Wickham, who had returned with him the day before from town, and he was happy to say had accepted a commission in their corps. His appearance was greatly in his favor; he had all the best part of beauty, a fine countenance, a good figure, and very pleasing address.

Darcy and Bingley were seen riding down the street. On distinguishing the ladies of the group, the two gentlemen came directly towards them, and began the usual civilities. Bingley was the principal spokesman, and Miss Bennet the principal object. He was then, he said, on his way to Longbourn on purpose to inquire after her. Mr. Darcy corroborated it with a bow, and was beginning to determine not to fix his eyes on Elizabeth, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger. Both changed color, one looked white, the other red. Mr. Wickham, after a few moments, touched his hat—a salutation which Mr. Darcy just deigned to return.

Mr. Collins, having observed the interaction, concluded that as Miss Bennet seemed to already have a suitor, he should switch his attentions to Miss Elizabeth. Mr. Denny and Mr. Wickham walked with the young ladies to the door of Mr. Phillip's house, and then made their bows. The two footman followed a way back, warily eyeing the new gentlemen who had joined the group.

Upon reaching Mrs. Phillips, Mrs. Phillips issued an invitation to her card party for the new gentlemen. The invitation was quickly accepted. In that an afternoon was spent discussing the events in Meryton. The Misses Bennets took note on what neighbor seemed to have landed on hard times so that they might take a basket. At the conclusion of the visit, the sisters agreed to return the following afternoon for the card party. The footmen had spent the visit in the corner of the room watching their charges.

As they walked home, Elizabeth asked Jane about the look that had passed between Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy. It had appeared the two knew one another, but she could no more explain their behavior than her sister. Mr. Collins on his return, extoled the virtues of Mrs. Phillips and her politeness at including him in the invitation for the next evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Upon arriving at the card party the following afternoon, Mr. Collins declared he might have supposed himself in the small summer breakfast parlour at Rosings. Such a comparison was not well received, until further explanation into Mr. Collins praise of the great estate lead many to believe that it was quite a compliment. In fact, upon discovery that the chimney piece in the room cost eight hundred pounds, Mrs. Philllips felt the full force of the compliment.

Upon Mr. Wickham's arrival, Elizabeth realized she had not thought of him since meeting him the other day. An unusual occurrence, as Elizabeth often mulled over a new acquaintance. But Mr. Wickham had left no impression or character strong enough for her to reconsider. So at odds with the notion, Elizabeth set out to get to know the gentleman better for surely she mistook his character. With so many new people, she must have mistakenly dismissed his person. The officers of the area were in general a very creditable, gentlemanlike set, but Mr. Wikham was far beyond them all in countenance, air, and walk. Elizabeth was sure she would find an amiable man like Mr. Bingley, though perhaps a little less enthused with everything around him. When he finally came to sit next to her, the pair immediately fell into conversation.

Mr. Collins, in the presence of Mr. Wickham and the officers, soon sunk into insignificance. The young ladies barely noticed him, though he still found an ear with Mrs. Phillips. When the card tables were brought out, he sat down to play across from her. He admitted he knew little of the game, but was quite happy to learn.

Mr. Wickham did not play whist, and positioned himself at the table between Elizabeth and Lydia. At first Lydia engrossed him entirely, for she was a determined talker and flirt; but soon became much too interested in the game. The Bennet sisters were known to enjoy card games, chess, and anything that facilitated such interactions. However, they took no joy in the gambling that often took place. Neighbors quickly learned that if more than a few half-pennies were on the table, not a single sister would sit.

Allowing for the common demands of the game, Wickham was free to talk at leisure with Elizabeth, and she was interested in hearing his story with Mr. Darcy. She dared not mention the gentleman, not wanting to seem too curious. Her curiosity was soon relieved as Mr. Wickham began to weave his story. He began by enquiring how long Mr. Darcy had been staying there.

"About a month" Answered Elizabeth. "I understand the gentleman hails from Derbyshire."

"Yes," replied Mr. Wickham, "his estate there is a noble one. Though, I understand it not to be his only one. It produces a clear ten thousand per annum. You will not find a person who can give you more certain information than I, for I have been connected with the family in a particular manner since infancy. You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion given our cold greeting yesterday. Are you acquainted with Mr. Darcy."

At this Elizabeth laughed, "As much as I ever wish to be."

"I have no right to give _my_ opinion as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I have known him too long to be a fair judge. But I believe your opinion would astonish others."

"Perhaps. But here is shall not shock many."

"The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence."

"As it is by many."

Elizabeth found her interest increase. Mr. Wickham was clearly probing, but would find not ground with her. Worst case, Lydia would get an answer when he became her next target. But Elizabeth would not be disappointed. After several moments of silence, Mr. Wickham started his tale, as if he wanted the table to think he hesitated to tell it. But Elizabeth caught him watching the faces of those at the table and the glazed over look in his eyes. Sharing a look with Lydia, they knew this tale would paint Mr. Wickham in the best possible light. Lydia would definitely enjoy taking him down a peg or two.

"We are not related and gentlemen do not take interest in the lot of those unconnected to them. But Mr. Darcy's father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that ever breathed. I shall never be in the company of the current Mr. Darcy without being grieved by the memory of his father. The current Mr. Darcy, however, his behavior to myself has been scandalous." And with that, Mr. Wickham spun his tale of betrayal, being forced out of the church, and robbed of his rightful inheritance.

"Good heavens!" cried Elizabeth "but how could _that_ be? How could his will be disregarded?

Mr. Wickham prevaricated and spun some excuse of wills being informal and agreements by word of mouth. Upon being asked why Mr. Darcy would disregard the desires of a beloved father, Mr. Wickham provided what may have been his most telling statement, "A thorough, determined dislike of me—a dislike which I cannot but attribute in some measure to jealousy. Had the late Mr. Darcy liked me less, his son might have borne with me better; but his father's uncommon attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood—the sort of preference which was often given me."

Elizabeth could barely refrain herself from laughing and she could see that Lydia was having the same struggle. The late Mr. Darcy had been foolish. Allowing the son of a servant to be so singled out as to suppose himself equal to the master of the house. Had several servants' children been provided an education with Mr. Wickham, he would not suppose himself to be the more loved boy. Mr. Darcy clearly placed no expectation on Mr. Wickham for he realized the boy was never to achieve much. Really, it was cruel in hindsight. Elizabeth said little the rest of the night for fear of making jest of Mr. Wickham. Elizabeth knew not what to think of his accusation of the living, but she suspected that no such provision was made for him and he had simply decided that a potential clergyman probably played better to local sympathies.

Elizabeth related to Jane the next day what Mr. Wickham had related. Jane was of the same opinion, though she thought it was cruel for the elder Mr. Darcy to allow him to put on such airs above his station. She saw it all as a cruel game. Lydia barreled into them as they wandered down the lane, asking if Jane had been informed of the conversation. A quick turn, let the two eldest great all their younger sisters. Lydia then related she had notified Mary and Kitty to the story of Mr. Wickahm.

"Lord Lizzy, how shall we play him."

"Lydia, you cannot continue to make sport of the visiting men in the village." Jane always felt bad when Lydia decided to make fools of visitors.

"I never make sport of someone who doesn't deserve it."

Jane could not argue with that assertion. The last had be Mr. Walston, a man who found Kitty's paintings quaint and offered a carte blanche, thinking she was an "artistic, forward thinking lady open to new experiences". Of course, Lydia was included in the carte blanche. Lydia had taken an immediate disliking to the man, even before the absurd offer. Lydia's favorite pastime was flirting with men, she never went any farther than flirting in a ballroom or at a soiree. Much of Meryton had gotten quite used to her flirtatious ways, and visitors occasionally made lewd offers in crowded ballrooms. Overheard, locals would keep daughters away and Lydia would suddenly turn cold. Mr. Walston was no different. But he had taken it a step farther than anyone foresaw. A proposition to Lydia and Kitty simultaneously horrified everyone and the gentleman quickly found shopkeepers unwilling to serve him. His morals were immediately found to be lacking. Invitations dried up and his card immediately turned away. There also may have been a few frogs placed in his bed and cruelly cold baths.

It appeared the next target was one Mr. Wickham.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks, Lydia started putting together a plan to chase Wickham from the neighborhood. As the Bennets knew most of the serving staff and their families in the area added to their community standing and relationship with the local business owners, they had a lot of support in slowly pulling the rug from underneath Wickham. It would start with the local washing ladies handing his clothing off to have the seems tightened. Businesses would quickly tighten their credit. Mr. Wickham would soon only be served by the male proprietors. His sleeping arrangement would start to develop rocks. Slowly but surely, his comforts would be replaced by stonewalls. He would start with the basic courtesy offered to any visitor, but every time he attempted something the Bennet sisters didn't approve of, a small courtesy would be lost. It had proved effective with Mr. Walston, whose servants did the same thing with every offensive comment. The first, his clothes were "mended" a smidge tight, pillows weren't fluffed, and breakfast was served early. Overtime, Netherfield's servants became less and less flexible. Soon, the shopkeepers gave him the worst cuts and invites to social functions ceased. Mr. Wickham would experience the same cold shoulder. All the while, Lydia would flirt and egg him to keep making mistakes.

As to Mr. Collins, while he continued to make comments to Mr. Bennet's "overspending", he quickly realized that in disparaging the servants, hot meals and tea were less forthcoming. And further complaint gave him little support. Mr. Collin's opinions on the moral bereft-ness of servants were no longer shared. He still was appalled by the fosterling school and made sure all understood that he would not continue such a ridiculous hobby. Apparently, the warning to remain away from the Bennet sisters was also ignored. In fact, Mr. Collins vacillated his attentions between all sisters before settling on Kitty. Kitty, of course, soon rarely departed from the shadow of a sister for fear of Mr. Collins.

As to Netherfield's current occupants, Miss Bingley had decided to arrange a ball. So determined was she in proving the shortcomings of all of Hertfordshire, she failed to notice the bridges she burned or the actual accomplishments of the neighbors. None of this was helped by the failure to consider deep rooted connections within the community. As she railed against the Bennets, servants slowly became less cooperative (like the previous tenant). Of course, the wonderful Mr. Bingley never found a sudden dip in service. Mr. Darcy may have been served on or two cold baths, but that was only immediately after the initial assembly and his abominably rude comment to the perfect Miss Elizabeth. As he had made no further rude comments, it was determined that he would be on probation but no service requests would be "miscommunicated".

Miss Bingley on the other hand seemed far to obtuse to realize the direct correlation between cold tea and insulting certain community members (read Bennets). Of course, the servants wanted to ensure the Bennet girls could perfectly outshine the curmudgeon. This meant every preparation for the ball would inevitably executed with military precision. After all, most of Netherfield's servants were trained by the Bennets and were perfectly efficient when the master of the house liked the Bennets (and didn't offer carte blanches). Notice the key word: inevitably. While the servants hardly needed minute direction from Miss Bingley on the appropriate way to string garland, it didn't prevent them from asking before they were called away to other tasks. It certainly didn't prevent them from requesting her to inspect every single knife, fork, spoon, cup, vase, dish, bowl, or other item the servants could find to inspect. Miss Bingley herself seemed to fail to realize that while she railed that the servants couldn't do anything, in her absence everything was perfectly done. Her frustration caused her to lash out at her brother who saw no failures from the servants. To this, Miss Bingley seethed that it was probably because the only thing he did notice was Jane Bennet. And Jane Bennet would have to be separated from her weak-minded brother.

Being that the ball would be a townlike affair, the Fanny approved of her daughters wearing one of the dresses designed by Lydia. An older dress, but one designed by Lydia all the same. The Lucases pulled out their finest gowns. Much of the town was aflutter to such a grand ball being held. All the stops were pulled out as last minute ribbons were ordered, and gowns hastily adjusted. Mr. Collins, being the generous soul that he was, offered to dance with each of the Bennet daughters. Upon expressing concern over a ball being an appropriate amusement for a clergyman, Mr. Collins thanked his cousins for expressing such concern but said the amusement was unobjectionable and for an exalted person, such that he was, it was important for current neighbors to meet the future master. Mr. Collins wanted all to know that he would improve Longbourn from its current spending problems and bring it back to prosperity. The residents of Longbourn are still unsure of how Mr. Collins came to the conclusion that the estate was mismanaged and indebt simply because he did not approve of them spending any money on behalf of its current residents.

The morning of the ball, the ladies were all resting in their room laughing and speaking in French as their two ladies maids finished preparing their eveningwear. Lydia commented that Jenny, the baker's daughter, had reported the Mr. Wickham seemed to be chafing restrictions and couldn't understand how he was putting on so much weight. A string of giggles quickly followed, for all girls had heard of his attempt to woo the butcher's and candlemaker's daughter simultaneously. As the merriment continued, hair was neatly coiffed and dresses received a final inspection from Lydia

In the guest quarters, Mr. Collins grumbled about the unnecessary extravagances as he began to prepare himself. Mr. Collins was a man on a mission. Tonight, he would propose to a lovely Bennet daughter and prove that he was a gentleman of fine taste. Catherine would soon bend to his will and everyone would see that he was a strong and able master, unlike the present "master" of Longbourn. On last shine on his boots, and Mr. Collins felt that the neighborhood would truly understand that they should be honored by his presence. Around of giggles upstairs made him polish just a little harder. Those harlots above the stairs would quickly fall into line after he took over the running of Longbourn. No man would want to marry a woman who thought she was above her station.

The five Bennet daughter ascended the spare carriage sent by Bingley to transport them to the ball. Mr. Bennet had no desire to allow that Mr. Collins in a confined space with his daughters. As the carriages rounded the bend of Netherfield, the occupants couldn't help but smile as the lanterns provided an ethereal light to mansion. Footmen quickly bounded to the door to assist guests into the home. Mr. and Miss Bingley stood by the door greeting guests.

"Mr. Bingley, how well Netherfield looks." Mrs. Bennet cried. "It has been far too long since I have seen the estate so lively."

"Thank you, madam. But the credit goes to my sister." At this the younger Bingley sister gave a brief curtsey, barely acknowledging the praise. For these country nobodies, this would surely be the closest thing to a true London gathering they would ever attend.

"Mr. Bingley, gentleman to gentleman, I must thank you for inviting me, most graciously, into your humble abode." Mr. Collins seemed to trip over the flattery, while simultaneously trying not to ask how much the candles cost.

"Mr. Collins, I hope you can enjoy yourself before your departure back north." Mr. Bingley barely seemed to notice the bumbling parson, so enchanted was he with the eldest Bennet daughter.

As the guests paraded in, and the Bennet daughters filled their dance cards, Mr. Collins felt anger at having only had the foresight to request one dance. Rather, he felt angry at his cousins for not having naturally held two dances for him. He had presumed that they would each have empty sets and would be so flattered with being asked for a second dance, he had not concerned himself with initially reserving the second dance. But those strumpets, they should know to reserve two dances for their most esteemed cousin. After all, he would soon turn them out of home when their father met his maker.

The Bennet sisters themselves had also made a pact, unbeknownst to Mr. Collins. At no point during the evening would any sister be alone other than the dance floor. To ensure that dances were quickly removed they had also subtly hinted at available dances to close friends so that their card would quickly be filled before they had to present a second dance to their cousin. All the sisters agreed that Mr. Collins seemed to be teetering on the edge of Bedlam. One minute he was issuing compliments, then the next a slip of the tongue would indicate his opinion on the appropriate place for women. Jane and Elizabeth who had vague recollections of a childhood avoiding similar opinions, closely watched the man and hoped to soon be rid of him.

As the dancers lined for the first song, Miss Bingley finally decided to observe the garment her guests were wearing. To her shock, the Bennet sisters appeared to all be wearing designs by the infamous L. But it had to be impossible. But as she looked closer, she knew that it had to be L. Caroline had spent all last season pouring over the fashion magazines and every design by L. Everyone wanted a dress by L. But few could manage an appointment. How on earth had they managed to get their hands on such garments? She herself had tried several times to book an appointment at the exclusive modiste. Not only were they the same gowns from the coveted fashion plates, they were the same material. It had to be knockoffs. But even then, she had never seen someone able to replicate the draping. And she had certainly tried to get seamstresses to recreate the famous cuts and draping. How dare those chits outshine her. As she looked around she saw the Lucas sisters also seemed to be wearing high quality dresses. Where were these nobodies getting their clothes? This was simply unacceptable. This was her night.

Unfortunately, this would not be the only thing that would ruin Caroline Bingley's night (and by extension proof of her superior accomplishments).

Mr. Wickham failed to show up, much to the disappointment of Lydia. The staff at Netherfield had gotten word of the misfortune of Mr. Wickham and had hoped to join in the fun. Oh well, perhaps he would learn a lesson by the end of the week. Lydia hated snakes, and Mr. Wickham was as much a snake if ever she had seen one.

For the rest of the evening, the locals danced gaily and gave a toast to the health of the hosts. Mr. Bingley danced with all the Bennet sisters (one sister may have danced twice) and firmly set himself into the towns good graces. Caroline danced only with her party, and was accepted for the excellent party and not for her accomplishments. The Hursts were forgotten: Mr. Hurst fell asleep in the library and Mrs. Hurst disappeared into the crowd without her sister by her side to provide some level of distinction. Mr. Darcy managed to earn back a little good will by dancing with a few of the local daughter; in particular one Miss Elizabeth Bennet, with whom he had a lively debate on the place of books in a ballroom.

All who attended left the ball quite pleased with how the evening had turned out. Three gentleman would ponder on their lady loves: one on a sweet angel who bestowed sweet smiles, one on a pair of fine eyes who improved her mind through reading, and one on a harlot whose sisters would soon learn to beg for his mercy.


End file.
